


Охота на призраков

by SpringJonquil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringJonquil/pseuds/SpringJonquil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Сегодня?<br/>От убийственного взгляда, которым его одаривает Акааши, у Котаро волосы встают дыбом, но он все равно улыбается ярко и лучисто.<br/>— Сегодня, — снисходит до ответа Акааши. — Я пойду покурю. Кофе в термосе. И душ прими.<br/>— Так пахнет работа! — смеется Котаро, легко чмокает Акааши в висок и, прежде чем тот успеет уронить очередную колкость, быстро скрывается за дверью ванной.</p><p>***</p><p>Бокуто и Акааши - охотники на призраков. Однако в их непростых отношениях куда больше тайн, чем в работе, на которую они подписались. Взявшись за новый случай, они рискуют либо во всем разобраться, либо запутаться еще больше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [h(a)unting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5920534) by [Claws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claws/pseuds/Claws), [keptein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptein/pseuds/keptein). 



> Thanks a lot for Claws and keptein for such a lovely story, adorable arts and permission to translate it for the russian fandom.  
> __________________________________________________________
> 
> Приношу огромную благодарность Claws и keptein за этот чудесный фик, замечательные арты и конкретно за то, что позволили мне сделать перевод этой истории для всего русскоязычного фэндома.  
> Приятного прочтения!
> 
> P.S. Перевод фика опубликован мною же на фикбуке, так что не спешите бить тревогу.  
> P.P.S. Не шарю в форматировании АО3 от слова совсем. Кто-нибудь подскажет, как отцентрировать арты по тексту?

                                   

 

— Бокуто!  
  
Частый стук в дверь абсолютно безжалостен, как и Акааши — именно его видит Котаро, когда ему удается продрать глаза.  
  
 — М-м-м, — мычит он, и это максимально вразумительная мысль, на которую он способен в субботу в восемь утра.  
  
 — У нас звонок.  
  
 — Иди спи… — снова бормочет он, растирая лицо ладонями.  
  
 — У нас. Звонок, — едва ли не по слогам повторяет Акааши.  
  
Котаро хватает несколько секунд, чтобы зацепиться за эту мысль и вскочить с кровати.  
  
 — Это же вызов!  
  
 — Я сказал ровным счетом то же самое, — устало говорит Акааши. Он тоже не большой любитель ранних побудок, и Котаро невольно сочувствует тому бедняге, который вытащил его напарника из кровати. — Клиент хочет видеть нас в десять у себя.  
  
 — Сегодня?  
  
От убийственного взгляда, которым его одаривает Акааши, у Котаро волосы встают дыбом, но он все равно улыбается ярко и лучисто.  
  
 — Сегодня, — снисходит до ответа Акааши. — Я пойду покурю. Кофе в термосе. И душ прими.  
  
 — Так пахнет _работа_! — смеется Котаро, легко чмокает Акааши в висок и, прежде чем тот успеет уронить очередную колкость, быстро скрывается за дверью ванной.

***

  
  
Котаро, как обычно, за рулем. Из них двоих только он может водить машину. Во всяком случае, он никогда не видел водительских прав Акааши, а тот никогда не рвался за руль. И вообще-то это машина Котаро, а он не привык отдавать свою детку в чужие руки. Даже если это руки его загадочного, но надежного напарника, с которым они иногда спят. Даже если вспомнить, что Акааши умеет вытворять этими божественными руками.  
  
 — Нам сюда, — подает голос Акааши с пассажирского сидения, зажимая коленями картонный стаканчик с кофе и рассматривая карту со смартфона.  
  
 — Таки-и-ие выселки, — фыркает Котаро. — Неудивительно, что там водятся привидения.  
  
 — Если они там водятся, — поправляет его Акааши, отпивая кофе. — Я бы на твоем месте даже не надеялся.  
  
Последние их два вызова оказались ложной тревогой — скрипящие половицы, двери с разболтанными петлями и все такое. Акааши счастлив, пока им платят, но Котаро на самом деле тащится по сверхъестественной фигне и нечисти, на которую они охотятся.  
  
Вернее, пытаются охотиться. За полгода, что они занимаются охотой на призраков — или исследованиями паранормальных явлений, как поправляет обычно Акааши, — им ни разу не попадалось ничего действительно стоящего внимания. Несколько полтергейстов и беспокойные души чьих-то предков, решившие отомстить потомкам. Так что к разочарованию Котаро более чем готов.  
  
 — Давай сюда, — командует Акааши, и Котаро паркуется.  
  
Нужный им дом находится в тихом пригороде Токио. Он небольшой и старый, однако не выглядит таким уж ветхим, как Котаро успел напредставлять. В лучах заходящего солнца он кажется даже не лишенным очарования, несмотря на заброшенный сад и несколько слоев облупившейся краски на двери.  
Акааши заканчивает кофе, демонстративно снимает крышку, чтобы Котаро убедился, что стаканчик пуст, и оставляет его в машине.  
  
 — Единственный раз, — ворчит Котаро, — один-единственный раз я попросил тебя быть осторожным с моей машиной. Я не собираюсь каждый раз проверять тебя. Я доверяю тебе, чувак.  
  
 — Сомневаюсь, — отвечает Акааши и стучит в дверь. Котаро не хватает времени придумать ответ, потому что дверь открывается, являя невысокого бледного паренька. — Козуме-сан?  
  
 — Здравствуйте, — негромко отвечает парень, делая шаг в сторону и приглашая войти. — Спасибо, что приехали.  
  
 — Извиняемся за вторжение! — жизнерадостно говорит Котаро, сразу же по-свойски снимая ботинки и пальто, только оказавшись внутри. Акааши косо поглядывает на него, недовольный таким оборотом дел, Котаро украдкой показывает ему язык.  
  
 — Козуме-сан, вы говорили, что мебель передвигается сама по себе? — приступает к делу Акааши. — Можете нам показать?  
  
Козуме кивает и ведет их в гостиную, скудно обставленную разномастной мебелью.  
  
 — Кресло, — он указывает рукой на кресло, мирно стоящее рядом с диваном. — Раньше оно было у двери.  
  
Акааши переглядывается с Котаро.  
  
 — Могу я попросить у вас стакан воды? — обращается он к Козуме.  
  
 — Сейчас принесу, — отвечает парень и уходит на кухню.  
  
Котаро остается осматривать мебель. Нежелательно, чтобы во время этого в комнате кто-то находился — можно отвлечься и упустить что-нибудь важное. Обычно осмотром занимается Акааши, пока общительный Котаро налаживает контакты с клиентами. Акааши почти не разговаривает с людьми лично. Зато Котаро прекрасно ладит с жертвами сверхъестественного, но и грязную работу он любит не меньше. Он приходит в восторг, когда удается раскопать что-то действительно достойное внимания.  
  
Под сдвинутым креслом на полу виднеются длинные царапины. Котаро прослеживает их пальцами и хмурится, когда видит нечто черное на подушечках. Недолго думая, Котаро засовывает пальцы в рот — на вкус как обычная пыль.  
  
 — Акааши, — грустно зовет он, — принеси и мне воды.  
  
 — Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Акааши, возвращаясь с Козуме из кухни.  
  
Котаро выпрямляется и кривится.  
  
 — Ничего такого, — отвечает, принимая стакан из его рук. — Просто пользуюсь всеми органами чувств, знаешь ли!  
  
 — Прекрати тащить в рот все, что видишь, — шипит Акааши так, чтобы клиент его не услышал.  
  
 — А прошлой ночью ты был не против, когда я брал… — громко начинает Котаро, но осекается, потому что напарник прожигает его гневным взглядом, а Козуме — непонимающим. — В любом случае, тут вроде бы следы от когтей.  
  
 — Следы от когтей? — переспрашивает Козуме. — Я не заметил их.  
  
 — Подойдите, — предлагает Котаро, отодвигая кресло, чтобы Акааши и Козуме могли увидеть глубокие рваные следы, перечеркивающие пол и низ стены.  
  
 — Этого не было до того, как кресло оказалось здесь?  
  
 — Я бы наверняка запомнил.  
  
Акааши с Бокуто обмениваются взглядами, и Акааши слегка отступает назад, словно перекладывая дальнейшие переговоры на напарника.  
  
 — Вы давно здесь живете? — спрашивает Бокуто.  
  
 — Лет пять, — спокойно отвечает Козуме, и Котаро недоуменно приподнимает брови. Он полагал, что пареньку максимум двадцать пять, но даже двадцать — не тот возраст, чтобы переехать одному в обветшалый дом.  
  
 — В одиночестве?  
  
 — Нет, — и никаких уточнений Котаро так и не дожидается.  
  
Он терпеть не может таких скрытных ребят. Проще работать с болтливыми клиентами, которые вываливают на тебя кучу ненужной информации. В этой информации приходится отыскивать крупицы истины, но под конец тебе есть с чем работать. А тут что?  
  
 — Круто, — говорит Котаро, не представляя, что сказать еще. Акааши за его спиной тихо вздыхает.  
  
 — Кто еще живет с вами?  
  
 — Никто. Кроме… этого, наверно, — Козуме делает неопределенный жест в сторону отметин на полу.  
  
 — Почему именно вы решили обратиться к нам?  
  
Козуме колеблется:  
  
 — Я слышал шум. Ночью.  
  
 — Вы уверены, что это не ветер? — услужливо спрашивает Котаро, и получает в ответ едва ли не оскорбленный взгляд.  
  
 — Это был голос. Я полагал, что люди вашей профессии должны мне поверить, а не…  
  
 — Извините моего напарника, — вежливо перебивает его Акааши, деликатно улыбаясь самыми уголками губ. Нечестно, думает Котаро, ему Акааши никогда так не улыбается. — У нас было множество инцидентов, которые при близком изучении оказывались вне нашей области знаний. Это не значит, что мы вам не верим. Просто стараемся принять в расчет все возможные варианты.  
  
Если Козуме и смягчается после этого, то лишь самую малость:  
  
 — Как я и сказал, я слышал голос.  
  
 — Может, вы разобрали какие-то слова?  
  
 — Только, — Козуме закусывает губу и неуютно оглядывается, — _«голоден»_. Это было все, что оно сказало.  
  
 — Серьезно? — воодушевленно встревает Котаро. — Офигеть!  
  
 — Не «офигеть», — бормочет Акааши сам себе и поворачивается к клиенту. — Мы должны сделать кое-какие заметки. Возможно, вы поняли, откуда исходил звук и где он был громче всего? Также нам очень важно осмотреть подвалы и чердак, если они у вас есть. Надеемся на ваше сотрудничество.  
  
 — Конечно, я расскажу.  
  
Котаро достает снаряжение из рюкзака, отдает Акааши блокнот и оставляет его разбираться с Козуме в одиночестве. Котаро почти всегда работает с людьми, поэтому сейчас ему немного обидно, но, кажется, в этот раз Акааши справится лучше. Искать зацепки тоже интересно, а ему нечасто удается этим заняться.  
  
Он выключает свет в гостиной и надламывает инфракрасную палочку, тщательно просвечивая все пространство. Палочка бледно мерцает в темноте, и, подбираясь к отметинам от когтей, Котаро видит то, что предполагал интуитивно — бурые подсохшие капли крови, разбрызганные по полу и стене за креслом. Он снова прикасается к ним пальцами, обнюхивает, пробует на вкус, но не обнаруживает ничего, кроме привкуса пыли и гнилого дерева.  
Проторчав еще некоторое время в гостиной и убедившись, что не упустил ничего важного, Котаро возвращается к Акааши и Козуме.

***

  
  
 — Этот — _точно_ настоящий! — радостно восклицает Котаро, когда они возвращаются в Токио. — У меня хорошее предчувствие!  
  
 — А у меня плохое, — мрачно изрекает Акааши. — Но в одном я с тобой согласен: какая-то нечисть там действительно живет.  
  
 — Это офигенно! — Котаро воодушевленно выкручивает громкость на магнитоле, Акааши молниеносно выключает радио. — Эй, моя тачка — мои правила!  
 — Мне нужно подумать в тишине.  
  
 — А мне лучше думается с музыкой, вот!  
  
 — Не перенапрягайся, — Акааши отпускает смешок в ответ на нарочито обиженное выражение лица Котаро. — Козуме так и не сказал, с кем он жил все эти годы, но я видел фотографии с ним и другим мужчиной. Может брат, а может и любовник.  
  
— А может брат-любовник! — жизнерадостно предлагает Котаро и получает легкий подзатыльник. — Ну что-о-о? У нас же мозговой штурм, не будь занудой!  
  
 — Бокуто, побудь серьезным хотя бы несколько минут. Я же знаю, ты умеешь, — в голосе его напарника звучит искреннее раздражение, и Котаро затихает, изредка поглядывая на пассажирское сидение и замечая, как с каждой минутой опускаются уголки рта Акааши.  
  
 — Тебя что-то волнует? — спрашивает он спустя несколько минут тишины.  
  
 — У меня действительно плохое предчувствие, — наконец отвечает Акааши. — Эти царапины… выглядят паршиво. И я заметил странные следы в коридоре. Как будто кто-то истекал кровью.  
  
 — _Хреново_ , — не в тему восторженно отзывается Котаро.  
  
Акааши только вздыхает.  
  
 — По дороге будем заглядывать к старику Укаю?  
  
 — Нет необходимости, — отзывается Акааши, глядя в окно. — У меня еще есть дела — надо прикупить кое-что.  
  
 — Можно с тобой?  
  
 — Не-а.  
  
Котаро согласно кивает, но про себя решает проследовать за ним. Вряд ли будет сложно затеряться в толпе. Акааши он высаживает на въезде в его район.  
  
 — Знаешь, — начинает Котаро, — у меня никаких планов на вечер, так что приходи, зависнем у меня? — и рассеянно смотрит на Акааши, залипнув на изящный изгиб его шеи. Акааши возвращает ему неуверенный взгляд, но быстро приходит в себя.  
  
 — Я не могу. Прости.  
  
 — Все нормально, — быстро отвечает Котаро.  
  
 — Я пообещал Козуме, что мы вернемся завтра, — напоминает Акааши, и Котаро не может не увидеть в этом еще один шанс. — В двенадцать.  
  
 — Хэй, заглядывай тогда ко мне часов в десять. Я приготовлю что-нибудь на завтрак.  
  
 — Я обычно не завтракаю, — Акааши выглядит слегка удивленным, смешно морщит нос и легко улыбается. Котаро знает, что он придет. Потому что после редких совместных ночей Акааши никогда не отказывается от приготовленного им завтрака.  
  
 — Увидимся тогда! — усмехается он, и Акааши тоже позволяет себе едва слышный смешок, а затем выбирается из машины, сразу же ныряя в карман за сигаретами.

***

  
  
Следить за Акааши было бы гораздо легче, если бы Токио не был таким огромным, а Котаро точно бы знал, где он живет. Сейчас же у него есть только беспочвенные предположения. Котаро слоняется у караоке-бара, где они встретились впервые, внимательно высматривая знакомую фигуру.  
  
Люди собираются у дверей. Котаро примечает группу подростков на двойном свидании. Студенты постарше ждут наступления темноты, чтобы развлечься по-настоящему. Субботними вечерами улицы наполняются громким и хриплым пьяным счастьем. Найти Акааши в таком круговороте лиц действительно нелегко. Следя за текучей толпой, Котаро почему-то отчетливо вспоминает их первую встречу, когда они, захмелевшие и веселые, обнимались в уборной «Оркестра».  
  
Это был странный вечер. Ты цепляешь парня в баре, вы проводите с ним шикарную ночь, а потом… тебе каким-то образом передается от него способность видеть сверхъестественное. Половым путем, серьезно. Это оказалось огромной удачей, что Котаро понравился Акааши достаточно для того, чтобы оставить свой номер телефона. И еще большая удача — что он догадался потребовать от Акааши объяснений, почему он видит призраков на станции метро и откуда у него дома на потолке засохшие лужи крови.  
  
_«Мы что-то должны с этим делать!»_  — изрек Котаро, когда Акааши впервые ему все рассказал, поглядывая с легким удивлением и задумчиво переплетая пальцы в замок.  
  
_«Что именно?»_  
  
_«С большой силой приходит большая ответственность, Акааши!»_  
  
И сейчас — Котаро мельком проверяет дату на телефоне — они вот уже полгода занимаются «исследованиями паранормальных явлений». Разгадывают одну загадку за другой — пусть в большинстве своем их случаи до обидного просты и повседневны. Зато ситуация с домом Козуме на этом фоне просто подарок свыше.  
  
Котаро понимает, что слишком отвлекся, когда умудряется уголком глаза зацепить темноволосую фигуру в толпе. На этот раз не тень и не фантом — всего лишь Акааши. Эту гордо выпрямленную спину он узнает в любое время, даже в тусклом вечернем свете.  
  
Пора выдвигаться.

                             

Акааши вплетается в толпу и сам не хуже призрака. Котаро моментально забывает о том, что хотел незаметно проследить за ним, и старается хотя бы просто не упустить его из виду. Остается надеяться лишь на то, что он не решит вдруг обернуться — волосы Котаро спрятаны под кепкой и в шпионских шмотках узнать его будет не так-то просто, но это же Акааши…  
  
Он следует за ним узкими аллеями и широкими изгибающимися улицами, в конце концов оказываясь на огромном людном проспекте. И только благодаря своему росту Котаро все еще может держать Акааши в поле зрения.  
  
Акааши звонит в дверь, находящуюся между двумя большими магазинами. Деревянная дверь почти сливается со стеной, она настолько непримечательна, что сам Котаро скорее всего и не заметил бы ее. Но сейчас она внушает ему привычное ощущение «что-то не так» — слабый отголосок сверхъестественного влияния.  
  
Дверь открывается, и с другой стороны улицы Котаро смотрит, как Акааши проскальзывает внутрь. Дверь за его спиной закрывается так тихо и плотно, словно не открывалась вообще никогда. Чертовая стремная дверь!  
  
Он решает изучить ее поближе и переходит дорогу. Это магазин — наверняка должен быть магазин, Акааши ведь говорил что-то о покупках — но Котаро не видит ни вывески, ни рекламы, ни расписания работы. Зато ему чудятся странные отблески на лакированном дереве — словно отражение далеких фонарей.  
  
Хотелось бы знать, что вообще происходит. Акааши определенно сам по себе большая загадка, и первое время это заставляло Котаро чувствовать себя неуютно. Как будто мало ему было целого непознаваемого мира, так еще и Акааши со своими скелетами в шкафу.  
  
Может быть это знак, тонкий намек, насколько они далеки друг от друга, символ того, что они живут в разных мирах. Акааши на самом деле никогда не давал ему никаких надежд (кроме того, что он нередко проводит ночи с Котаро, а утром подолгу валяется в его кровати). Но только с ним Котаро чувствует себя особенным. Сильным и способным решить любую проблему. Только Акааши рождает в нем эмоции, которые Котаро искал всю жизнь.  
И каждый раз, когда Акааши каким-то образом касается своего сверхъестественного мира, о котором обычные люди не имеют понятия, Котаро чувствует беспокойство.  
  
Но сейчас нет смысла надеяться на успокаивающее присутствие или слова ободрения. Котаро думает, чем занять себя, оставив в покое свои неудачи на личном и остальных фронтах.  
  
Он заглядывает в окно в надежде рассмотреть хоть что-то — оно одно, не ошибиться — и комната темна. Следовать ли за Акааши — большой вопрос, потому что он определенно не собирается так просто палиться, а Акааши просто сойдет с ума, если узнает, что Котаро его не послушал. Всегда есть вариант просто пойти домой, но это так… скучно и мелочно, а Котаро никогда не был мелочным.  
  
Поэтому он решает просто послоняться вокруг и надеется, что никто не примет его за сутенера или еще хуже — за ленивую шлюху.  
  
К счастью, на улице достаточно многолюдно, чтобы никто не обращал на него внимания. Он залипает в Candy Crush на телефоне — дурацкую убивалку времени — и поглядывает временами на дверь.  
  
Спустя минут двадцать она наконец открывается, и Котаро приходится быстро убраться и нырнуть за рекламный постер. Он смотрит, как Акааши переступает порог, благодарит кого-то в темном нутре коридора и уходит. И руки у него совершенно пусты, соображает Котаро в какой-то момент, нахмурившись. Затем Акааши достает телефон и что-то набирает.  
  
Секундой позже телефон звонит в кармане у Котаро. Никогда еще звук не нес такой угрозы.  
  
23:16  
От кого: Акааши Кейджи  
Я знаю, что ты здесь.  
  
Котаро удивленно отрывается от экрана и выглядывает из-за рекламного табло, чтобы встретиться взглядами с Акааши, бесстрастно ожидающим его чуть ниже по улице.  
  
 — Блять, — красноречиво выражает свои эмоции Котаро и вываливается из своего укрытия, размахивая руками в извиняющемся жесте. — Слушай, Акааши, я вовсе не имел в виду…  
  
Акааши приподнимает бровь, ожидая продолжения.  
  
 — Я не имел в виду… что… А знаешь, здорово, что мы вот так пересеклись здесь! Представь, я зависал с друзьями в баре, а тут… — Котаро замолкает, видя его абсолютно непроницаемое лицо. — Так как, говоришь, у тебя дела?  
  
 — Котаро, — говорит Акааши, — ты следил за мной?  
  
 — Нет! «Следил» — это слишком громко сказано! Мы просто случайно встретились здесь.  
  
Он прожигает Котаро испепеляющим взглядом.  
  
 — Ладно-ладно! Извини! Мне просто было очень любопытно, а ты никогда не берешь меня никуда по своим делам, и мне хотелось посмотреть! Прости-и-и! — Котаро складывает ладони в извиняющемся жесте. — Слушай, почему бы нам… Давай я куплю тебе выпить и мы еще раз все обсудим! Только умоляю, не злись!  
  
 — Я очень злюсь, — заявляет Акааши, но страшный огонь в его глазах уже утих, и Котаро выдыхает с облегчением. — Но я так уж и быть позволю купить мне выпивку, пока будешь в деталях объяснять, что ты надеялся увидеть.  
  
 — Ничего, я совершенно ни на что не надеялся! — быстро оправдывается Котаро и оперативно находит достаточно тихий бар на главной улице.  
Он заказывает сакэ для них двоих, потому что алкогольные предпочтения Акааши — одна из немногих вещей, которые Котаро точно знает о нем.  
  
 — Итак, почему ты за мной пошел?  
  
 — Я же говорил, мне просто было любопытно, — Котаро отпивает сакэ, когда его приносят, и смотрит на Акааши, склонив голову. Он все еще выглядит раздраженным, но не более чем обычно, и Котаро осторожно переплетает их пальцы под столом.  
  
 — И почему тебе было любопытно, — Акааши устало потирает лоб другой рукой.  
  
 — Эй, — смеется Котаро. — Это что за вопрос такой? Хочу знать о тебе больше.  
  
Акааши тоже делает глоток сакэ:  
  
 — Мы не друзья.  
  
Если бы Котаро услышал это в первый раз, было бы больно.  
  
 — Но между нами что-то есть, — отвечает он уверенно, и его рука под столом медленно перемещается вверх по чужому бедру. Акааши накрывает его ладонь своей. Останавливает, но не убирает, не разрывает прикосновения, пока они выпивают.  
  
 — Что-то есть, — мягко соглашается он — его голос практически теряется в окружающем шуме и болтовне. — И все-таки. Ты не должен был следить за мной.  
  
 — Прости, — Котаро нежно гладит Акааши по ноге. — Любопытство сгубило кошку?  
  
 — Вот именно, — отвечает Акааши со странной улыбкой, играющей на губах, и запутавшимися в темных волосах клочьями дыма. Котаро не видел, чтобы Акааши доставал сигареты.  
  
 — Теперь расскажешь мне, что ты там делал?  
  
 — Нет.  
  
 — Ну пожалуйста, — он понижает голос и ухмыляется, двигаясь ближе. — А я сделаю так, что ты не пожалеешь, что рассказал…

                                  

 — Не пытайся выменять информацию на секс, — строго говорит Акааши, но уголки его губ все еще приподняты. — Я же говорил, мне нужно было кое-что купить.  
  
 — Но ты ничего не выносил.  
  
Акааши иронично приподнимает бровь.  
  
 — Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
 — Ну… — Котаро осекается и фыркает. — Так нечестно!  
  
 — Жизнь вообще нечестная штука.  
  
 — И без тебя знаю. Брось, скажи мне. Дай подсказку. Ма-аленький намек! Акааши, Акааши, мой любимый, мой драгоценный, мой самый желанный…  
  
 — Стоп! — выпаливает он, мило краснея шеей, и Котаро моментально замолкает, довольно скалясь. — Хорошо. Можешь задать мне один вопрос.  
Котаро открывает рот и почти сразу же закрывает.  
  
 — Если я спрошу, что ты купил, ты точно ответишь что-то вроде «Кое-что очень нужное»! Можешь тогда показать?  
  
Акааши качает головой.  
  
 — Что? Это же часть вопроса!  
  
 — Это не значит, что я не хочу. Я не могу, — объясняет Акааши и коротко касается пальцем своего виска. — Оно здесь, в моей голове.  
  
 — То есть… это всего лишь информация.  
  
Акааши неуверенно кивает, и Котаро не может понять, откуда взялась эта неуверенность.  
  
 — И ты мне ее не расскажешь?  
  
Акааши снова качает головой:  
  
 — У тебя был единственный вопрос. А теперь возьми нам еще одну бутылку.  
  
 — Ты ужасен, — стонет Котаро и, несмело чмокнув Акааши в макушку, идет к бару.  
  
Остаток ночи они проводят там же. Котаро делает все возможное, чтобы заставить Акааши улыбнуться, и сам лучится счастьем, когда у него это выходит. Потом они долго добираются до его дома, пряча от поздних прохожих крепко сплетенные пальцы, а когда попадают в квартиру, падают на одну кровать, обвившись друг вокруг друга.

***

  
  
Следующим утром Котаро просыпается первым. Акааши мирно спит рядом: губы приоткрыты, дыхание совсем легкое, волосы кажутся невероятно мягкими в нежном утреннем свете. Он выглядит совершенно неземным и неприкосновенным. Котаро быстро одергивает себя — подобные мысли смущают даже его. Он не решается поцеловать Акааши, пока тот спит, и просто выскальзывает из кровати в душ.  
  
Когда взъерошенный и хмурый Акааши выбирается из спальни, Котаро вовсю занят приготовлением завтрака.  
  
 — Я сделал кофе, — как бы между прочим говорит он.  
  
Акааши бормочет что-то в благодарность и двигает к себе чашку. Котаро приходится спрятать улыбку в поднимающемся паре от готовки.  
  
 — Мы должны быть у Козуме через час, — напоминает он, принимаясь за завтрак.  
  
Акааши делает огромный глоток кофе прежде чем ответить:  
  
 — Я знаю. Не ходил сегодня на пробежку?  
  
 — Не-а, проспал.  
  
Котаро приятно удивляет, что Акааши в курсе его привычного распорядка дня. И он бы многое отдал, чтобы такие совместные утра стали частью их повседневности. Домашний уют — пусть это и звучит слишком громко.  
  
Здорово, что Акааши не умеет читать мысли, думает Котаро. Он уверен, что его напарник в одно мгновение оказался бы за пределами квартиры, узнай, что Котаро как-то связывает понятие домашнего уюта с ним. Не говоря уже о любви или сильной симпатии.  
  
Котаро хмыкает. Ему двадцать четыре, а он все еще раскидывается словами типа «сильная симпатия».  
  
 — Котаро, — зовет Акааши, хмурясь поверх кофейной чашки, — все в порядке?  
  
Акааши редко называет его по имени вне постели, и это каждый раз заставляет Котаро терять дар речи на секунду.  
  
 — Прости, я просто задумался. Ты закончил с завтраком? Можешь сгонять в душ пока я мою посуду.  
  
Акааши кивает, не отводя недоверчивого взгляда.  
  
 — Да я полном порядке. Давай-давай, не тормози, мы же собираемся поохотиться на призраков!  
  
 — Изучить очередной сверхъестественный феномен, — привычно исправляет Акааши и делает вид, что обманывается беззаботностью Котаро.  
  
Спустя полчаса они садятся в машину — Акааши умудряется притащить очередной закрытый пластиковый стаканчик и тихонько пьет кофе, пользуясь тем, что Котаро следит за дорогой. По радио играет популярный хит какой-то девчачьей группы — Котаро подпевает ему не в такт, заменяя жизнерадостным мычанием слова, которые он не помнит.  
  
Есть что-то теплое и уютное в этом воскресном утре, и Котаро не знает точно, что это. Может, это сонный и притихший Акааши на пассажирском сидении, может, солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь затемненные окна. Или россыпи засосов на животе и бедрах Котаро. Он думает, что все это очень здорово, машинально поглаживая пальцами одну из ярких отметин на шее.  
  
На этот раз Козуме открывает им дверь сразу же и они еще раз обходят его дом в поисках изменений. На первый взгляд все осталось по-старому — по крайне мере, царапины и кресло там же, где и были.  
  
 — Я пытался передвинуть его, — говорит Козуме, — но оно не поддалось.  
  
Котаро налегает на него, и кресло натужно скрипит ножками.  
  
 — Так сойдет?  
  
Козуме хмурится.  
  
В доме не оказывается подвала, зато обнаруживается чердак. Котаро храбро вызывается проверить, что наверху, пока Акааши и Козуме остаются в гостиной. Акааши подозрительно разговорчив с ним — это редкость. На самом деле, Котаро почти ни разу не видел, чтобы Акааши общался с кем-нибудь, кроме него. Лишать напарника возможности обрести друга не хочется, но что-то похожее на ревность уже поселилось в его голове и теперь зудит внутри черепной коробки. Во всяком случае, сам Козуме не выглядит сильно заинтересованным в поиске друзей, поэтому Котаро просто лезет наверх и не заморачивается.  
  
Наверху мысли об Акааши приходится выкинуть из головы, потому что лампочка начинает зловеще мигать и гаснет, стоит ему только закрыть за собой люк. Котаро сгибается в три погибели, чтобы не зацепить головой потолок. Вокруг абсолютная темнота, но ему и не надо ничего видеть.  
  
_«Это твое внутреннее зрение, „второй взгляд“,_  — говорил ему Акааши, когда он только начал видеть сверхъестественное. —  _Все, что тебя окружает, выглядит таким, каким ты его видишь, только на первый взгляд. Это тебя отвлекает. Выключи свет и увидь по-настоящему»._  
  
И Котаро действительно видит. В одном из углов слабо мерцает темная фигура, свернувшаяся клубком. Котаро с опаской подбирается к ней, выставив руки в защитном жесте, и напоминает себе, что они здесь вообще-то опасных призраков ловят. Но этот призрак не выглядит опасным. Скорее, одиноким и потерянным.  
  
 — Эй, — окликает его Котаро.  
  
Нет ответа.  
  
 — Эй, — снова. — Привиденька… Я с тобой говорю.  
  
Призрак быстро поднимает голову, и Котаро может рассмотреть, что волосы у него темные и спутанные от засохшей крови. Он медленно выпрямляется и встает, смотрит огромными глазами, полными недоверия. Он выше, чем Котаро, но ноги у него парят в нескольких сантиметрах над полом.  
  
 — Ты это… мне?  
  
 — Ага, тебе, — отвечает Котаро.  
  
Призрак замолкает, а потом грустно опускается на пол.  
  
— Я сплю.  
  
 — Да нет же, нет! Смотри, вот я слышу тебя и разговариваю с тобой! Я настоящий, обещаю, — с жаром убеждает его Котаро. — Блин, ну хочешь, я ущипну себя? Ауч! Видишь? Мне даже больно!  
  
Дух не может сдержать странного булькающего смешка.

                                      

 

— Кто ты такой, что можешь меня видеть? И что за херня происходит?  
  
О, думает Котаро, пошли ругательства. Ему определенно заранее симпатичен матерящийся призрак!  
  
 — Меня зовут Бокуто. И я просто, — наверно, это не лучшая идея говорить злобному и опасному призраку, что ты собираешься его изгнать, — ну… просто слоняюсь по округе. Не так буквально, как ты, конечно.  
  
Призрак фыркает и улыбается. У него красивая улыбка, буквально оживляющая бледное лицо. Котаро нравится этот парень, даже если он мертвый и скорее всего немного сумасшедший.  
  
 — Так вы гости?  
  
 — Гости?  
  
 — Ты и твой друг, — призрак неопределенно ведет в воздухе ладонью. — Он сейчас с Кенмой?  
  
Котаро нужна секунда, чтобы сообразить, что он говорит о Козуме.  
  
 — Да, они сейчас внизу. Но тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Мы совершенно безобидны. Мы просто проверяли… можем ли мы чем-нибудь помочь старому дружище Козуме. Знаешь… со всей этой мебелью. И царапинами на полу.  
  
 — Вы медиумы?  
  
Котаро делает глубокий вдох и кивает, стараясь выглядеть уверенно.  
  
 — Понимаю, — призрак на какой-то момент тускнеет и снова проявляется. — Кенма.  
  
 — Что «Кенма»?  
  
 — Как… он?  
  
Котаро молчит, отступая назад.  
  
 — Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
Призрак вздыхает и отворачивается.  
  
 — Погоди, я не хотел тебя обидеть! У него все хорошо. Он жив, здоров, смог нам вот позвонить. Он молодец.  
  
Дух снова поворачивается к нему, успокоившись.  
  
 — Это хорошо. Напомни еще раз свое имя?  
  
 — Бокуто, — недоуменно моргает Котаро.  
  
 — Меня зовут Куроо, — отвечает призрак, протягивая руку. — Я раньше жил здесь.  
  
 — _Бокуто!_ — зовет снизу Акааши, и Котаро опускается на колени, пытаясь нашарить в темноте люк.  
  
Он все еще не видит ничего, кроме призрака, бледного и едва заметно мерцающего, но Куроо подплывает ближе и кладет светящуюся руку прямо на замок.  
  
Бокуто благодарно выдыхает:  
  
 — Спасибо, чувак, — тянется к своему рюкзаку с оборудованием и, покопавшись в нем, вытягивает зачарованную доску для общения с призраками. — Слушай, я давно подготовил эту штуку, но проверить никак не получалось. Она подключена к телефону Акааши, то есть к нашему телефону. Мы с тобой сможем обмениваться смс-ками. Смс — это как электронная почта, но на телефоне. А электронная почта — это как обычное письмо, только отправленное по интернету.  
  
 — Я знаю, что такое переписываться, — удивленно говорит Куроо. — Это реально сработает?  
  
Котаро усмехается ему, совершенно позабыв, что этот парень может оказаться опасным духом, и ныряет в проход. Внизу его ждет разволновавшийся Акааши.  
  
 — Прости, — Котаро отряхивает футболку от пыли. — Представь, стоило мне забраться туда, свет вырубился!  
  
 — Видел что-нибудь? — спрашивает у него Акааши.  
  
Котаро колеблется. Куроо не кажется ему воплощением зла, пусть и совершенно безобидным его не назвать. В любом случае, не стоит тащить Акааши наверх прямо сейчас, чтобы показать ему свою находку, пока за его спиной маячит Козуме.  
  
 — Я потом расскажу, — уклончиво отвечает Котаро.  
  
Акааши суживает глаза и поворачивается к Кенме:  
  
 — Вы говорили, что ни разу не были ранены в этом доме?  
  
 — Так и есть, — Козуме хмурится.  
  
 — Это хорошо.  
  
 — Не могу не согласиться.  
  
 — Кто здесь жил раньше? — грубо перебивает его Котаро.  
  
Козуме застывает на секунду, удивленно приподнимая брови, но быстро возвращаясь к своей апатичной манере:  
  
 — Я и жил со своим лучшим другом.  
  
 — И что случилось? — спрашивает Акааши.  
  
 — Он умер.  
  
Котаро с Акааши обмениваются понимающими взглядами.  
  
 — Соболезнуем вашей потере, — выдавливает Котаро. Ему хочется расспросить его еще о Куроо, но Козуме поникает плечами, становясь еще меньше. Котаро практически видит, как глубоко сидят его боль и отчаяние. Смерть меняет все.  
  
 — Пожалуй, нам пора, — как-то неожиданно говорит Акааши, выпрямляясь в полный рост. Он лишь немногим ниже Котаро и выглядит достаточно уверенно, поэтому Котаро кивает и не задает лишних вопросов. — Мы вернемся на следующей неделе уже с решением проблемы. Когда вам будет удобно?  
  
 — На выходных, — тихо отвечает Козуме, не сумев согнать с лица отпечаток скорби. — Я перееду на некоторое время.  
  
Акааши по-деловому кивает:  
  
 — Мы вернемся в субботу. Спасибо за потраченное время.  
  
Направляясь к выходу, Котаро не может не опустить сочувственно ладонь на плечо Кенме. Это молчаливый жест понимания, который на самом деле не значит ровным счетом ничего, но Котаро не из тех людей, кто остается равнодушным к чужому горю. Лучше попытаться помочь, даже если это кажется неуместным, чем остаться в стороне и даже не попробовать.  
  
Во всяком случае, так он говорит самому себе.  
  
Они уезжают, оставляя Козуме в пустом доме с его мертвым лучшим другом на чердаке.  
  
 — Знаешь, я видел у него в двери кошачью дверцу, — задумчиво говорит Акааши, пока Котаро заводит машину. — А кошки нет.  
  
 — Может, убежала? — предполагает Котаро. — Ты спрашивал у Козуме?  
  
 — Он сказал, что дверца — просто для вентиляции.  
  
Котаро фыркает:  
  
 — Шутник, блин! Да он мне нравится! — говорит он. — А, кстати. Я встретил его погибшего друга на чердаке.  
  
 — Ты сделал что?! — Акааши повышает голос, что случается крайне редко, и Котаро дергает руль от неожиданности.  
  
 — Эй-эй, успокойся!  
  
 — Сверни к обочине, — командует Акааши. Котаро слушается, кидая на напарника скептический взгляд.  
  
 — Ну чего ты так шумишь, — жалуется он, глуша двигатель. — Это не первая моя встреча с призраком один на один.  
  
 — Эта тварь опасна, — предупреждающим тоном начинает Акааши. — Это не то, с чем мы встречались ранее.  
  
 — Брось, та нечисть в доме Шое тоже не из детских сказок выбралась, — бормочет Котаро, с дрожью вспоминая агрессивного полтергейста, насылавшего удушающие кошмары.  
  
 — Мы раньше с таким не сталкивались, — повторяет Акааши. Глаза у него совершенно темные, как грозовое небо.  
  
 — Ты что, _волнуешься_?  
  
 — Да, я волнуюсь!  
  
 — Ладно-ладно-ладно, — поспешно говорит Котаро, тоже начиная нервничать. — Кейджи, прекрати на меня кричать, пожалуйста. Ты меня пугаешь до чертиков.  
  
Акааши замирает на месте на несколько секунд.  
  
 — Извини, — наконец холодно говорит он. — Но тебе стоит быть серьезнее, Котаро.  
  
Котаро кивает:  
  
 — Куроо показался мне хорошим парнем, — тихо произносит он, ни на что особо не надеясь.  
  
 — Куроо? Дух?  
  
 — Да. Он волновался о Кенме. Спрашивал о нем и все такое.  
  
 — Отвлекал внимание, — пренебрежительно говорит Акааши. — Тебя просто одурачили. Ты рассказал ему что-нибудь важное?  
  
 — Эм… нет? Только, может быть, имя?  
  
 — Полное? — что-то в его голосе заставляет Котаро напрячься. Это не просто беспокойство, нет.  
  
 — Только «Бокуто».  
  
Акааши выдыхает:  
  
 — Хорошо.  
  
 — Что не так? Я сделал что-то плохое? Я не могу ему сказать, что мое имя Котаро?  
  
 — Нет.  
  
 — Почему нет?  
  
 — Потому что ты больше не будешь вести с этой тварью беседы в одиночку, — жестко говорит Акааши, а потом слегка смягчается. — И потому, что истинные имена хранят силу. Ты же знаешь это, Бокуто.  
  
Котаро быстро догадывается, что Акааши имеет в виду.  
  
Давным-давно тусклым субботним утром он прошептал _«Меня зовут Котаро»_ прекрасному незнакомцу, расслабленно устроившемуся у него на голом плече.  
  
_«Ты всегда такой доверчивый?_ — мягко спросил незнакомец и легко погладил Котаро кончиками пальцев по щеке. —  _Акааши. Акааши Кейджи»._  
  
 — Я все понял, — говорит Котаро и легко трясет головой, чтобы прогнать воспоминания. Салон автомобиля после уютной постели кажется слишком тесным, наполненным привычным запахом дыма и лесного костра, исходящим от Акааши. — Если ты не хочешь, я больше не буду.  
  
«…распространяться о себе», — уклончиво продолжает у себя в голове.  
  
Удовлетворенный таким ответом, Акааши откидывается на спинку сидения.  
  
 — Спасибо. Заводи машину.


	2. Chapter 2

**От: ???**  
п р и в е т э т о р а б о т а е т  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Ага! Я ж говорил что эта штука в рабочем состоянии!  
  
 **От: ???**  
к а к  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
ЛОЛ! Понятия не имею чувак! Магия!  
  
 **От: ???**  
л о л  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
«Лол» значит «ржу не могу»  
  
 **От: ???**  
я з н а ю я и с к а з а л ч т о э т о с м е ш н о  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Черт прости я забыл что ты не так уж давно умер  
Аааа блин это было грубо!  
Прости не уходи пжалки!  
Надеюсь ты еще не ушел потому что я хочу поговорить!  
  
 **От: ???**  
п о м о л ч и и я с м о г у о т в е т и т ь  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Прости!!! Но разве это не круто???  
  
 **От: ???**  
а г а  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Так когда говоришь ты умер?  
  
 **От: ???**  
н е т а к д а в н о  
т ы к а к б у д т о с а м н е з н а е ш ь  
  
Котаро непонимающе пялится в свой телефон. Где он успел облажаться? Неужели Куроо уже догадался, что их с Акааши вызвали для того, чтобы его изгнать? Знает ли Куроо, что они раскапывают информацию про него? Котаро прекрасно понимает, что отвечать на сообщения неупокоившегося духа — все равно что играть с огнем. Но говорить с ним забавно и даже интересно. Это будоражит кровь, как и любая опасная затея. Ему придется быть очень осторожным, чтобы не спалиться ни перед Акааши, ни перед Куроо.  
  
А сейчас время применить на практике свое лучшее умение — притвориться дурачком.  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Что ты имеешь в виду хах?  
  
 **От: ???**  
р а з в е к е н м а т е б е н е р а с с к а з а л  
  
«Он всего лишь об этом», — думает Котаро, выдыхая с облегчением, а затем быстро набирает ответ и возвращается к тренировке.  
  


***

  
  
Переписываться с Куроо… весело! Его сообщения — как ребус. Их бывает трудно разобрать и еще труднее понять, но все это приводит Котаро в чистейший восторг. Первое время Котаро старательно строчит ему вопросы и ответы, просто чтобы их диалог не заглох, но в конце концов доходит до того, что общаются они постоянно.  
Удивительно, как быстро он привык к этому. Котаро вообще-то не большой любитель виртуального общения — он вечно отвлекается от темы, а потом забывает, куда кинул телефон — но с Куроо это не проблема. Куроо и сам отвечает как получится: иногда молчит часами, иногда ответ от него приходит, стоит лишь Котаро нажать кнопку отправки. Но Куроо всегда внимательно следит за разговором и старается вникнуть в то, что происходит у Котаро в голове.

  
  
Куроо часто просит пояснить, что он имеет в виду, — да Котаро слышит эту просьбу от кого угодно, кроме Акааши, который или без того понимает все его заскоки, или просто не слишком интересуется ходом его мыслей. И когда Котаро сбивчиво пытается объяснить шутку, Куроо не смеется над ним — он смеется вместе с ним, потому что находит это забавным. По крайней мере, так думает Котаро с высоты своего крохотного опыта общения с призраками.  
  


***

  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Расскажи мне о кенме?  
  
 **От: ???**  
ч т о т е б я и н т е р е с у е т  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Ну… он что-то скрывает?  
  
 **От: ???**  
т ы н а ч т о н а м е к а е ш ь  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Блин я не хотел обидеть твоего друга или что-то в этом роде  
Просто понимаешь у него реально большие проблемы  
А мы хотим помочь ему, но из него и слова не вытянешь  
Он куда больше разговаривает с моим напарником. Не то чтобы я против. Акааши крутой, но сначала все эти странные вещи из-за которых он нас вызвал. Потом призрак на чердаке. Чувак это нихрена не норма.  
Эй я хочу услышать тебя!  
Куроо??!!?!  
  
 **От: ???**  
Б О К У Т О  
Я Н Е М О Г У О Т В Е Т И Т Ь Т Е Б Е П О К А Д О С К А П Е Р Е Д А Е Т М Н Е Т В О И С О О Б Щ Е Н И Я  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Ой  
Сорян  
  
 **От: ???**  
к е н м а н и ч е г о н е с к р ы в а е т  
п р о с т о п о м о г и т е е м у  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Мы пытаемся!  
Не так уж и просто :c  
Ты кстати не голодный?  
Я тут как раз ем  
  
 **От: ???**  
н е т  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Совсем? Даж перекусить неохота?  
  
 **От: ???**  
н е т г о л о д а н е т ж а ж д ы  
я н е ч у в с т в у ю б о л ь ш е н и ч е г о  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Вообще ничего?!  
  
 **От: ???**  
н у  
я ч у в с т в у ю д о м  
и в с е  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Ага я понял. Спасибо!  
  
 **От: ???**  
с п а с и б о в о п р о с и т е л ь н ы й з н а к  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
За то что ты такой классный парень  
  
 **От: ???**  
х а х а  
  


***

  
  
Во вторник, когда Котаро возвращается с тренировки, Акааши ждет его под дверью.  
  
 — Бокуто, — говорит он, поднимаясь со ступенек и отряхивая пыль с джинсов. — Ты поздно.  
  
 — Я был в спортзале, — устало объясняет Котаро. — Эй, погоди, а ты здесь что делаешь? У нас же не было никаких вызовов…  
  
 — Ты забрал телефон, — перебивает его Акааши. — Я беспокоился, не звонил ли кто-то из клиентов.  
  
 — Не-а, — Котаро отпирает дверь. — Я бы сказал тебе или смс-ку на крайний случай кинул. Кажется, у нас пока что затишье.  
  
 — Это хорошо, — отвечает Акааши и проходит в квартиру, пока Котаро стягивает кроссовки.  
  
 — Если бы! Лучше бы к нам выстраивались очереди!  
  
 — Никогда не пойму, чем тебе не угодила спокойная жизнь.  
  
 — Спокойная — значит скучная! — смеется Котаро, направляясь в спальню, чтобы переодеться. Акааши машинально следует за ним и только склоняет голову, когда он начинает раздеваться.

  
  
 — Чувак, — окликает его Котаро, останавливаясь, — ты слышал что-нибудь о личном пространстве?  
  
 — Как будто я там что-то не видел, — холодно отвечает Акааши, но краснеющая шея как обычно подставляет его. Котаро снова смеется.  
  
 — Ну ладно, — говорит он, отыскивая чистую рубашку и накидывая ее на плечи. — Так зачем приходил? Останешься на ужин?  
  
 — Нет, спасибо. Я же сказал, приходил узнать, не поступало ли вызовов.  
  
 — М-м-м, — насмешливо тянет Котаро, не обманываясь бесстрастным тоном. Он бросает искоса взгляд на Акааши и широко улыбается. — Хотел меня увидеть.  
  
Акааши замирает и хмурит брови, пытаясь придумать какую-нибудь убедительную ложь. Несмотря на всю его загадочность и таинственность, читать его иногда бывает проще простого.  
  
 — Я думаю, нам стоит еще раз обсудить все, что у нас есть по делу Козуме, — наконец выдает он.  
  
 — Я тебе нравлюсь, — нараспев мурлычет Котаро.  
  
 — Бокуто, — предупредительным тоном говорит Акааши, чуть отступая и выставляя руки перед собой, но Котаро усмехается и делает шаг вперед, тесня его к кровати.  
  
 — Кейджи-Кейджи, — дразняще выдыхает он почти в самые губы Акааши. — Ты скучал по мне.  
  
Акааши смотрит на него. Смотрит снизу вверх, хотя он ниже всего на несколько сантиметров. Когда они пересекаются взглядами, глаза у Котаро темные и с головой выдающие все его намерения. Акааши молчит.  
  
Котаро целует его, прижимая крепче к себе. Акааши отвечает на его прикосновения мягко и осторожно, как будто ищет поддержки. В такие моменты он кажется таким близким, таким настоящим и замечательным, что Котаро больше всего в жизни хочет назвать его полностью «своим». А потом Акааши аккуратно высвобождается из чужих объятий, упираясь ладонями в грудь Котаро и заставляя сделать шаг назад.  
  
 — Не сейчас, — выдыхает он. У Котаро в грудной клетке что-то сжимается — однако «не сейчас» не значит «нет».  
  
 — Ладно. Извини.  
  
 — Не извиняйся, — говорит Акааши, неуверенно погладив Котаро по плечу. — Ты и так многое мне прощаешь, Котаро.  
  
 — Разве все не наоборот? — с легкой растерянностью спрашивает Котаро, нахмурившись. Акааши улыбается и качает головой, убирая руку с плеча. Отсутствие прикосновения его теплой ладони ложится на кожу холодком.  
  
 — Нет, но я буду стараться, — он быстро и невинно чмокает Котаро в губы, и тот удивленно смеется.  
  
 — Тогда дай мне только одеться и сделать нам кофе!  
  
 — Спасибо, — когда Акааши поднимает глаза, в его взгляде скользит такая благодарность, словно Котаро оказал ему неоценимую услугу.  
  
Котаро определенно есть над чем подумать (в частности над странным поведением напарника), но он привычно предпочитает действия домыслам.  
  
 — Ладно, — изрекает он наконец, устроившись с кофе за обеденным столом и раскладывая бумаги. — Давай посмотрим, что у нас есть.  
  


***

  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Угадай кто круто всосал?  
  
 **От: ???**  
к т о  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Я  
  
 **От: ???**  
н е п о н и м а ю т ы т а к ф л и р т у е ш ь и л и ж а л у е ш ь с я  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Лол хз и то и другое наверно  
Акааши меня отшил вот отстой  
  
 **От: ???**  
к т о т а к о й а к а а ш и  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Мой напарник!  
Ну ты понял  
Ну Акааши  
  
 **От: ???**  
т а с к а е т с я с т о б о й  
и д ы м и т к а к п а р о в о з  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Ага это он  
  
 **От: ???**  
у н е г о д р у г и е п р е д п о ч т е н и я в о п р о с и т е л ь н ы й з н а к  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Я не знаю! Печаль  
  
 **От: ???**  
к т о в о о б щ е в е г о в к у с е  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Все что я знаю — я походу не в его вкусе  
  
 **От: ???**  
д у м а е ш ь о н о в с а м о м д е л е т а к  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Да хз! Нет наверно. Мы не встречаемся… у нас вообще странные отношения. Я всегда был плох в «любви и верности»  
  
 **От: ???**  
п о н и м а ю  
н у  
е с л и ч т о у т е б я е с т ь я  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Хах спасибо Куроо. Ты может и жуткий призрак, но все равно классный друг  
  
 **От: ???**  
а г а  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
И я тоже к твоим услугам!  
  
 **От: ???**  
у л ы б а ю щ е е с я л и ц о  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
:)  
  


***

  
  
Остаток недели проходит в поисках тонн информации для Козуме и в ожидании новых сообщений от Куроо. Куроо забавный. Котаро сам не ожидал от себя этого, но в последний раз он столько смеялся наверно только в колледже. Куроо загадочный — это было бы даже привлекательным, если бы он не был мертв и все такое. К тому же, Котаро начинает думать, что вся его напускная таинственность — всего лишь способ скрыть то, каким офигенным придурком он был при жизни. И это, стоит признать, очень мило.  
  
Котаро никогда раньше не встречал никого подобного.  
  
По факту, ему даже не с кем было просто поболтать о жизни. Единственным слушателем, который знал о Котаро практически все, был Акааши, но он…  
Ну… он не объявлялся с того самого дня, когда Котаро обнаружил его у двери собственной квартиры. И это не так уж и плохо. У него все еще есть Куроо, с которым можно поговорить, а его влюбленность в Акааши, похоже, пустая трата времени. Ничего не поделаешь, если он такой безнадежный романтик, зато можно попробовать отвлечься с помощью Куроо. Какая в конце концов уже разница…  
  
Никакой разницы, думает Котаро одиноким пятничным вечером, сжимая затихший телефон в руках.  
  


***

  
  
 **От: ???**  
ч е м з а н и м а е ш ь с я  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Мм… проверяю можно ли поймать две попкорнинки ртом если подбросить их в воздух одновременно  
  
 **От: ???**  
л о л н а м б о л ь ш е н е о ч е м г о в о р и т ь  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Хэй тебе заняться нечем кроме как постебать меня?!  
  
 **От: ???**  
н а с а м о м д е л е н е ч е м  
м н е с к у ч н о  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Серьезно? Хотя если учесть что ты мертв уже около двух лет…  
  
 **От: ???**  
т и п а т о г о  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
И тебе скучно все эти два года?  
  
 **От: ???**  
н е т  
в р е м я и д е т п о р а з н о м у  
и н о г д а о н о з а м е д л я е т с я  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Нифига! Это какие-то жутко призрачные штучки!  
  
 **От: ???**  
д а н е т  
н е з н а ю  
э т о н а ч а л о с ь к о г д а я в с т р е т и л т е б я  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Лол это звучит так по-гейски  
  
 **От: ???**  
а г а  
а т ы п р о т и в ч т о л и  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Нет!!!  
Погоди што???  
Ты гей??!!?!  
  
 **От: ???**  
д а  
т ы т а к о й н е п о с р е д с т в е н н ы й з а б а в н о  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Чтооо?!  
  
 **От: ???**  
н и ч е г о  
х а х т о л ь к о н и к а к и х н я ш м я ш  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Что ты несешь?  
  
 **От: ???**  
н у б л и н  
з н а е ш ь  
н я ш м я ш  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Аааа ты об этом видосе?!  
Ахахаха  
АХАХАХАХАХ  
  
 **От: ???**  
и м е н н о  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Куроо ты все равно самый няшмяш!  
  
 **От: ???**  
б о ж п о ч е м у я с т о б о й о б щ а ю с ь  
у м е н я к с т а т и р а н ь ш е б ы л н я ш м я ш  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
М?  
  
 **От: ???**  
в с м ы с л е к о т  
н о о н о к а з а л с я п р о с т о д ь я в о л о м  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Хаха расцарапал тебе лицо или что-то такое?  
  
 **От: ???**  
п о ч т и  
м н е к с т а т и в с е е щ е с к у ч н о  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Ну блин не так уж и просто развлекать кого-то по смс!  
Если неохота торчать у Кенмы, ГРЕБИ КО МНЕ!  
  
 **От: ???**  
н е а  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Да почему! У меня между прочим шикарная хата!  
  
 **От: ???**  
н е с о м н е в а ю с ь н о я н е м о г у у й т и  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Э?  
  
 **От: ???**  
я д о л ж е н п о з а б о т и т ь с я о к е н м е  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Позаботиться типа как якудза или как друг?  
  
 **От: ???**  
о ч е н ь с м е ш н о  
я п р и в я з а н к э т о й з е м л е  
н е м о г у п о к и н у т ь д о м  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Ох… это грустненько. Но мне все равно нельзя давать тебе свой адрес лол  
  
 **От: ???**  
н а й т и т е б я б ы л о б ы н е т р у д н о е с л и б ы я з а х о т е л  
т ы о с т а в л я е ш ь с л е д  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Оу бро это так странно и романтично! Спасибо!  
  
 **От: ???**  
х а х а в с е г д а п о ж а л у й с т а  
  


***

  
  
 — Нам пора, — командует ему Акааши, устроившись за кухонным столом.  
  
Котаро недоуменно моргает, потому что, когда он выходил рано утром на пробежку, Акааши совершенно точно не было в квартире. Должно быть, он попросту забыл закрыть дверь спросонья. Впрочем, когда Котаро вернулся, дверь уже была заперта… а Акааши его спаситель! Ведь в квартиру мог вломиться кто угодно!  
  
 — Куда пора?  
  
 — Пора ехать, — с деланным недовольством бросает он, и Котаро быстро меняет свое мнение об Акааши.  
  
 — Я ведь даже еще не завтракал! И душ не принимал! Я только с пробежки, и, поверь, ты не захочешь сидеть в закрытой машине рядом со мной!  
  
Акааши смотрит на него и говорит так раздраженно, словно одолжение делает:  
  
 — Ладно, так уж и быть, топай в душ, а я сделаю что-нибудь на завтрак.  
  
 — Да замечательно, — передергивает плечами Котаро, тоже перенимая паршивое настроение. — Какая муха уже тебя укусила, солнышко? Лишился утренней никотиновой дозы?  
  
 — Я в порядке.  
  
 — О да, ты меня прямо убедил, — сухо бормочет Котаро. Ему хочется ляпнуть еще что-нибудь саркастичное, но ему в самом деле надо сгонять в душ, поэтому он просто позволяет горячей воде смыть все разочарование и легкую обиду.  
  
Он не рискует задерживаться надолго, быстро одевается и возвращается на кухню, накинув полотенце на шею. Едва увидев его, Акааши поднимается с места, зажимает ничего не понимающего Котаро у стены и просто накрывает его губы своими. Котаро чувствует, как ловушка захлопывается у него за спиной, когда к нему прижимается худощавое и крепкое тело Акааши.  
  
Потом Акааши отстраняется и прижимается лбом к его влажному плечу. Смущенный Котаро неуверенно обнимает его в ответ, мягко выдыхает в волосы:  
  
 — Блин, с тобой точно все в порядке?..  
  
Акааши только молча кивает.  
  
 — Ну смотри мне… — Котаро осторожно гладит его по спине и, когда Акааши не протестует, нежно запускает пальцы в его встрепанные волосы. Тарелка с завтраком остается забытая на столе.  
  
Они долго так стоят, влипнув друг в друга, а потом Акааши в какой-то момент высвобождается из объятий, смущенно прочищает горло и отходит чуть в сторону, словно ничего и не произошло.  
  
 — Ну серьезно, — предпринимает еще одну попытку Котаро, — точно ничего не случилось?  
  
 — Я в порядке, — повторяет Акааши. — Это мелочи. Пойдем?  
  
 — Эй, ну дай же мне перекусить!  
  
 — Точно, — рассеянно говорит Акааши, двигая к нему тарелку. Котаро одаривает его скептическим взглядом.  
  
 — У тебя… плохое предчувствие?  
  
 — Ничего не чувствую.  
  
Котаро не может сдержать смешка, и Акааши на удивление тоже приподнимает уголки губ, словно подтверждая шутку.  
  
 — Я волнуюсь, — наконец выдавливает он.  
  
 — О чем?  
  
 — О тебе.  
  
 — Обо мне, — насмешливо тянет Котаро. — А я-то при чем? Нет никаких причин беспокоиться еще и за меня.  
  
 — Кажется, ты никогда не поймешь, насколько глубоки воды, в которые ты настойчиво лезешь топиться.  
  
Котаро даже отвлекается от поглощения завтрака:  
  
 — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
Акааши устало вздыхает:  
  
 — Ничего такого, Котаро. Все хорошо. Просто доедай уже.  
  


***

  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Так круто прикинь! Никогда бы не подумал что буду дружить с призраком!  
  
 **От: ???**  
л о л  
  
 **Кому: ???**  
Доска лагает или ты реально ответил только лол?  
  
 **От: ???**  
н е н е  
я р а д ч т о т е б е н р а в и т с я с о м н о й б о л т а т ь  
т ы т о ж е к л а с с н ы й с о б е с е д н и к   
  


***

  
  
Всю дорогу к дому Козуме Котаро не покидает ощущение, что их ждут неприятности. Что-то не так — и это предчувствие прошивает до костей, заставляет покрываться холодным потом. Может быть, он волнуется потому, что снова увидит Куроо, а может, потому что Акааши беспокойно ерзает на переднем сидении.  
  
 — Можешь закурить, если хочешь, — предлагает Котаро. Машина все равно пропиталась запахом от и до, хотя Котаро никогда не разрешал Акааши даже чиркнуть зажигалкой в салоне. Вот и имей после этого дело с заядлыми курильщиками — табачный запах потом не выветришь.  
  
 — Спасибо, — немногословно отзывается Акааши и, не удостоив Котаро взглядом, опускает окно, а затем прикуривает, единственный раз глубоко затягивается, выпускает тонкую струйку дыма на улицу и замирает.  
  
Его лицо застывает непроницаемой маской, брови нахмурены, темные глаза прикованы к дороге.  
  
Котаро увереннее перехватывает руль и пробует думать о чем-то отвлеченном. Получается плохо.  
  
 — Постарайся не ронять пепел в салон. Что с тобой творится?  
  
 — Ничего не творится, — ровно отвечает Акааши. Котаро бросает на него взгляд и видит, что он держит сигарету практически на улице, а ветер грозит вырвать ее из пальцев.  
  
 — Блин, ты вообще куришь или нет? Не утрируй, не надо быть настолько осторожным.  
  
 — Странно, что ты не в курсе, Котаро, — в словах Акааши проскальзывает едва уловимая обида. — Я обычно не курю.  
  
 — Что? — тихо переспрашивает Котаро, не зная, как ему вообще реагировать. Конечно же Акааши курит. На его губах постоянно привкус табака, а сам он всегда пахнет дымом, чистым и пряным, как от лесного костра.  
  
Тишина затягивается, и Акааши выдыхает.  
  
 — Прости, я, наверно, странно себя веду. Мне немного страшно.  
  
 — Серьезно? — Котаро поворачивается к нему практически всем корпусом.  
  
 — Не отвлекайся от дороги, пожалуйста.  
  
 — Извиняюсь, — бормочет Котаро. — Ты напуган? Акааши «я-ничего-не-чувствую» Кейджи?  
  
 — Мы с тобой оба знаем, что это не так, — его голос звучит мягко, глухо и шероховато, словно колокольчик, обернутый в бумагу. — Я не знаю, что нас сегодня может ожидать в доме Козуме.  
  
 — Куроо кажется мне хорошим парнем. Тебе не о чем волноваться.  
  
Акааши качает головой:  
  
 — В этом доме живет очень сильный дух. И я не знаю, что он тебе наплел, что ты ему так легко поверил.  
  
Ничего Куроо мне не наплел, хочет сказать Котаро, но вместо этого он говорит:  
  
 — Все будет хорошо.  
  
 — Я надеюсь, — бормочет Акааши. — Удача все-таки бывает и на моей стороне.  
  
Котаро смотрит на него, и Акааши отводит взгляд. Тьма в его глазах блестит влажно и ярко.  
  
 — Это ты к чему?  
  
 — Мне повезло, что у меня есть такой напарник, как ты, — говорит он и неожиданно усмехается. — Практически личная машина и твоя постоянная поддержка, чего вообще еще можно хотеть.  
  
У Котаро сердце пропускает удар, а потом нервы сдают, и он смеется так сильно, что едва не слетает с дороги.  
  


***

  
  
 — Можно мне буквально две секундочки переговорить с ним? — упрашивает Котаро, выбираясь из машины.  
  
 — С призраком? — Акааши достает с заднего сидения связки свечей и свитки с заклинаниями. — Исключено.  
  
 — Мне нужно поговорить с ним, — протестует Котаро. — Это мой последний шанс!  
  
 — Поговорить не с ним, а с «этим», — холодно одергивает его Акааши, с хлопком закрывая дверь. — И нет. Слишком опасно.  
  
Котаро задыхается от возмущения и обиженно бормочет:  
  
 — Сам ты слишком опасный.  
  
 — Ага, так и есть, — серьезно кивает Акааши.  
  
 — Да как бы там ни было! Думаешь, вести себя странно всю неделю, а потом просто изгнать моего нового друга, даже не дав мне возможности сказать «пока», — это нормально?!  
  
 — Я говорил тебе, чтобы ты не водил дружбу с нечистью.  
  
 — Оно само! Потому что Куроо классный парень!  
  
По невозмутимому взгляду Акааши Котаро догадывается, что это сомнительный аргумент.  
  
 — Я думаю, что просто возникло недопонимание, — делает он еще одну попытку. — Куроо вовсе не плохой и…  
  
 — Если мы сейчас не сделаем что-нибудь, — перебивает его Акааши, — оно убьет Козуме.  
  
Повисает тишина.  
  
 — Ты не шутишь? — негромко спрашивает Котаро. — Я не думаю, что Куроо способен на такое…  
  
 — Я уверен в этом, — говорит Акааши так жестко, что ему невозможно не поверить. — Прости, Бокуто… но мы должны это сделать, — Котаро нехотя кивает в ответ. — А теперь ты готов встретиться с Козуме, как профессионал, или так и останешься возмущаться на улице?  
  
Котаро невесело хмыкает:  
  
 — И оставить все веселье тебе? Нет уж. Идем вместе.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Дом Козуме ничуть не изменился с прошлой недели. Все тот же разросшийся сад, все тот же потрепанный внешний вид, все та же скрипучая дверь, умоляющая о ремонте. Однако сейчас он выглядит потускневшим, угрожающим и опасным — как будто готовится дать отпор чужакам.  
  
Котаро дожидается, пока Акааши выберется из машины, и щелкает сигнализацией.  
  
 — Ну, а насчет ритуала и всего остального… Все по старой схеме? Я делаю то же, что и в прошлые разы? — Котаро догоняет Акааши уже на тропинке к дому.  
  
 — Ага.  
  
 — Ладно. Блин, знаешь, я просто немного волнуюсь… что если я слажаю, и это…  
  
 — Ты просто нарисуешь круг, — говорит Акааши, замирая перед дверью и глядя в глаза Котаро. — Не переживай. Я обо всем позабочусь.  
  
Котаро удивленно моргает.  
  
 — Я имел в виду, ты только недавно открытым текстом сказал, что даже тебе страшно… А если уж даже тебе не по себе, представь, как себя чувствую я.  
  
 — Мне не страшно.  
  
 — Эй, так нечестно!  
  
Акааши улыбается коротко, но искренне.  
  
 — Слушай, Котаро, мы отличные охотники за привидениями. Мы справимся без проблем.  
  
 — Оу… я… — Котаро моментально забывает все, что хотел сказать. Он вообще выпадает из реальности на несколько мгновений, ослепленный внезапно подаренной улыбкой, и только потом, уже оказавшись в доме, понимает, что Акааши впервые назвал их охотниками за привидениями.  
  
 — Проходите, — приглашает их Козуме, открывая дверь. Он выглядит исхудавшим и бледным.  
  
 — Спасибо, — откликается Акааши все с той же улыбкой, и Козуме удивленно приподнимает брови. Котаро не может избавиться от довольного выражения лица — всего лишь крохотный жест внимания от Акааши, а его боевой дух уже поднялся выше небес.  
  
Хах, боевой дух. Он машинально тянется к телефону, уже представляя, как подшутит над Куроо, что-то вроде «Эй, а ты достаточно боевой дух?!» Но осознание приходит неожиданно, и его улыбка все же меркнет. Они здесь, чтобы избавиться от Куроо.  
  
 — Кейджи, — тихо зовет он, — можно я все-таки попрощаюсь?  
  
Акааши поворачивается, внимательно изучая его взглядом:  
  
 — Нет.  
  
 — Но в последний раз…  
  
 — Не имеет значения, — категорично заявляет Акааши. — Призрак может напасть.  
  
 — Он ничего мне не сделает, — пытается протестовать Котаро, но Акааши отворачивается, давая понять, что разговор закончен. Накатывает ощущение безнадежности и злости. Единственное, чего хочется Котаро, чтобы все стало на свои места — Акааши, Куроо, вся эта история с домом Козуме.  
  
Он не хочет изгонять Куроо.  
  
Акааши и Козуме беседуют вполголоса, переходя от одной стены к другой, но Котаро едва ли их замечает. Все его мысли поглощены тем, что должно произойти в скором времени. Он чувствует себя до отвратительного бесполезным, думая, что Куроо просто растворится в воздухе, а он ничего не сможет сделать.  
  
Знать, что ты предатель — ужасно, но даже хуже то, что Акааши выглядит совершенно невозмутимым, обсуждая с Козуме, где проводить ритуал.  
  
 — Я не знал, что вам может понадобиться, — извиняющимся тоном бормочет Кенма, расчищая центр гостиной, передвигая исполосанную когтями мебель. — Принести что-нибудь?  
  
 — Мы все купили заранее, — успокаивает его Акааши. Котаро начинает распаковывать рюкзаки, вытягивая все, что нужно: свечи, пачку мела, смолянистый ладан и комканый пергамент. У Акааши странная привычка жечь бумагу перед ритуалами — Котаро не понять.  
  
Он и не заморачивается — просто старательно выводит круг на деревянном полу, расставляет свечи и поднимается, стряхивая мел с колен. Ему не хочется ничего говорить, стыд сковывает все тело, хотя Куроо еще даже не объявился.  
  
Котаро никогда никого не предавал раньше. И больше никого не предаст.  
  
Козуме все еще топчется в дверях гостиной, взгляд у него мрачный и настороженный.  
  
 — Вам… хм… лучше покинуть дом, пока мы будем работать, — намекает Котаро.  
  
 — Почему я не могу остаться? Я здесь живу.  
  
 — Пусть останется, — вмешивается Акааши.  
  
Котаро хмурится.  
  
 — Ты уверен? — спрашивает он, понижая голос и склоняясь к Акааши. — Ты не думаешь, каково ему будет узнать, что мы собираемся навечно отправить в небытие его мертвого лучшего друга?  
  
 — Но это действительно его дом и он здесь живет.  
  
Котаро тихо рычит.  
  
 — Ты хоть иногда можешь вести себя по-человечески, Акааши?!  
  
Акааши дергается, смотрит удивленно, и Котаро чувствует, что щеки у него полыхают от гнева и немного от стыда.  
  
 — Прости… — поспешно бормочет он.  
  
 — Нет, — голос Акааши звучит надломленно. — Я не могу вести себя по-человечески. Отойди назад, пожалуйста. Я зажгу свечи.  
  
Котаро отступает, становясь рядом с Кенмой. Козуме молчит, смотрит куда-то в пустоту. Акааши не обращает на них внимания, склоняется над свечами, касается тонкими пальцами вздернутых фитильков, ласкает занимающееся пламя. Это выглядит почти нежно. Котаро и сам чувствует себя свечой.  
  
Не имеет значения. Котаро не особо поэтичен, но сейчас ему действительно больно. То, что они собираются сделать, очень глубоко ранит его.  
  
 — Как его звали? — спрашивает Акааши, выпрямляясь и бросая пустой взгляд на Козуме. — Вашего лучшего друга.  
  
 — Куроо. Куроо Тетсуро, — на лице у Кенмы застывает непонимание. — Это еще зачем?  
  
Перед тем, как Акааши отвечает, у Котаро мелькает мысль, что у Куроо замечательное имя. Ему хотелось бы произнести его вслух, почувствовать на кончике языка, но…  
  
 — Потому что мы собираемся призвать его, — Акааши поворачивается лицом к кругу и протягивает руки — острые языки пламени тянутся к его ладоням — а потом он произносит громко и уверенно, — Куроо Тетсуро, я призываю тебя в этот круг.  
  
Несколько секунд круг пустует, но стоит Котаро на секунду отвести взгляд, Куроо материализуется внутри, покачиваясь и подергиваясь. Он выглядит таким же истрепанным, как и в первую их встречу, в разодранной толстовке, с путаными волосами и безумной ухмылкой на бледном лице. Куроо обводит их невидящим, расфокусированным взглядом.  
  
 — Призыв? — бормочет он словно сам себе. — Кто осмелился призвать меня?!  
  
 — Акааши Кейджи, — отвечает ему Акааши, и Котаро видит, как каменеют его спина и плечи.  
  
 — А, ты что ли? — Куроо часто моргает, как будто свет от огоньков слепит его, но в целом он выглядит спокойным и расслабленным. — Это значит, — его взгляд ищуще мечется по комнате и наконец находит, — Бокуто! И Кенма! — Куроо подается вперед и, остановленный невидимой преградой, переводит взгляд вниз. — Погодите? Что вообще происходит? Ребят… вы зачем меня призвали?  
  
 — Привет, дорогуш, — Котаро выдавливает из себя фальшивую улыбку, но голос у него дрожит. Ему хочется влепить самому себе пощечину. — Что-то случилось?  
  
 — Да как тебе сказать… — напряженно отвечает Куроо.  
  
 — Он здесь? — Кенма впервые за долгое время подает голос. Он смотрит прямо в круг, и руки у него мелко подрагивают. — Это Куро?  
  
 — Мы изгоним его, — жестко произносит Акааши. — И тогда все, что вас беспокоит, прекратится, я обещаю.  
  
 — Это был он? — спрашивает Козуме. Голос у него вибрирует, как подрагивающая струна. — Все это дело рук Куро? Царапины… и звуки…  
  
 — Да, — отвечает Акааши, но Куроо вскидывается.  
  
 — Нет! Нет, конечно! Это не я! Я ничего из этого не делал, Кенма! Я боролся с этим!.. Бокуто, скажи ему, что я никогда бы не!..  
  
Котаро отрицательно качает головой. Выдерживать на себе обвиняющий взгляд Куроо физически невыносимо. Несколько секунд Куроо выглядит ошеломленным, а после приходит в такое бешенство, что Котаро приходится сделать еще шаг назад, настолько ощутим гнев призрака.  
  
 — Прости меня, — бормочет он. — Куроо, прости, что я врал тебе…  
  
 — Врал? — шипит Куроо. — Ты извиняешься за вранье? Ты понимаешь, что подписал вам всем смертный приговор!  
  
 — Куроо Тетсуро, — вмешивается Акааши, зачитывая слова силы, — я приказываю тебе покинуть эту священную землю. 

                                    
  
 — Да хер там! — выкрикивает Куроо, но Котаро знает, что ему уже не остановить Акааши. От Куроо больше ничего не зависит.  
  
 — Акааши, — умоляюще просит Котаро, — просто дай ему сказать. Почему мы не можем выслушать его?  
  
 — Это все ложь, Бокуто, — коротко и спокойно смотрит Акааши на Котаро. — Он просто пытается выиграть время.  
  
 — Да как тебе хватает наглости уличать меня во лжи! — зло выплевывает Куроо, прожигая Акааши взглядом. — Тебе-то!  
  
 — Что происходит? — тихо спрашивает Козуме, но Котаро только закусывает губу, не в силах ничего объяснить.  
  
 — Куроо Тетсуро, — повторяет Акааши, — я приказываю тебе…  
  
Куроо начинает мерцать, лицо его становится все прозрачнее, он бьется о невидимые стенки, пытаясь прервать ритуал.  
  
 — Прекрати! Ты понятия не имеешь, что творишь! Если ты избавишься от меня… Поимей хоть каплю жалости! Если я исчезну, Кенма погибнет! И Бокуто погибнет!  
  
 — Я приказываю тебе покинуть эту священную землю, — Акааши повышает голос, чтобы перекричать Куроо.  
  
Три — это ключ ко всему. Вот и все, что знает Котаро об экзорцизмах. Когда Акааши проговорит последнюю фразу, все будет кончено. Куроо покинет этот мир.  
  
 — Куроо Тетсуро, я приказываю тебе…  
  
Котаро совершенно не умеет вести себя в критических ситуациях. Он легко начинает паниковать, но сейчас, когда Кенма рядом дрожит, как осиновый лист, когда голос Акааши звучит, наполненный силой и магией, когда Куроо безнадежно пытается спорить, запертый в круге…  
  
Куроо уже ничего не может сделать, чтобы остановить ритуал. Но Котаро может. И сделает. Он должен выслушать Куроо, он должен понять, что происходит. Поэтому он делает рывок вперед и сбивает ногой одну из свечей. Акааши моментально замолкает, глядя, как она катится по полу.  
Куроо остается в круге.  
  
 — Послушай меня, — быстро бормочет он, не теряя времени, покачиваясь у самой границы, — если вы изгоните меня, вы все умрете.  
  
 — Почему?  
  
 — Кота… Бокуто! — одергивает его Акааши. — Не говори с ним! Почему ты разорвал круг?!  
  
 — Почему мы все умрем? — спрашивает Котаро, глядя прямо в глаза Куроо, напрочь игнорируя напарника.  
  
 — Я ничего не делал! — говорит Куроо. — Я пытался бороться с этим!  
  
 — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
 — Это все кот… — на одном дыхании выпаливает он. — Не я! Клянусь чем угодно, это был не я! Скажи Кенме!  
  
 — Кот?  
  
 — Он… Он превратился в какую-то нечисть! А может и был ей с самого начала! Это он убил меня! Разодрал в клочья и сожрал! Посмотри на эти раны, посмотри на эти царапины, Бокуто! Откуда бы им взяться?! — Куроо дергает себя за подол толстовки, показывая рваные дыры. — А сейчас скажи Кенме, что это был не я! — и черт возьми, Котаро понимает, что он едва не плачет. — Умоляю! Скажи, что я бы и пальцем его не тронул!  
  
 — Он говорит, что ничего не делал, — быстро передает он Кенме, следя краем глаза за Куроо. Акааши возится на полу, устанавливая свечи опрокинутые Котаро. — Он говорит, что это все… эм… кот. Его убил и сожрал кот. Я не знаю, но Куроо…  
  
 — Двухвостый кот! У Дай два хвоста, Кенма должен понять! — перебивает его Куроо. — Я бы никогда в жизни не причинил ему вреда!  
  
 — Он говорит, что никогда в жизни не причинил бы вам вреда. И еще, что у Дай — это ваш кот, да? Для которого сделана дверца? Вот у него два хвоста… Стой, погодите. Акааши! Два хвоста! Я знаю, что…  
  
Акааши рывком поднимается на ноги.  
  
 — Нэкомата.  
  
 — Да, черт возьми! — не выдерживает Куроо. — А сейчас…  
  
 — Да! — возбужденно вторит ему Котаро. — Я знал, что ты ни при чем! Да я сразу же это понял!  
  
Стены дома начинают дрожать. Нет, дом не просто дрожит, он тяжело сотрясается, фундамент прорезают глубокие трещины, и Котаро немеет от ужаса.  
  
 — Вот дерьмо, — бормочет Куроо.  
  
 — Какого?..  
  
 — Оно идет, — отвечает Акааши, не дослушав вопрос и вцепившись взглядом в Котаро. — Ты должен бежать. Возьми Козуме с собой.  
  
Поворачивается к Куроо:  
  
 — Забудем все. Союзники?  
  
 — С тобой, что ли? — кривится Куроо, но дом содрогается от очередной волны, и тогда он нервно сглатывает и кивает. — Союзники.  
  
Акааши кивает ему в ответ и ребром ботинка нарушает прочерченную меловую линию, разрывая круг.  
  
 — Что происходит? — непонимающе спрашивает Кенма. — Куро еще здесь?  
  
Котаро не обращает на него внимания. Сейчас нужно позаботиться о другом:  
  
 — Мы никуда не уйдем. Во всяком случае, я. Я остаюсь с тобой!  
  
Дом еще раз встряхивает — и бежать становится уже поздно. Тени вырастают из углов комнаты — липкие и влажные, зубастые — распахивают слюнявые пасти.  
  
 — _Голоден,_ — жутко рычит оно, изгибаясь, поднимаясь от пола, охватывая собою всю стену.  
  
Тварь покрыта бурыми клочьями меха. Котаро подмечает это как-то отстраненно-машинально, той частью мозга, что еще не парализована страхом. Дело — пиздец. 

                                   
  
 — Это вы отвлекли меня! — орет на них Куроо, в одно мгновение оказываясь перед Козуме, грудью загораживая его от твари. Акааши быстро занимает место рядом с ним, плечом к плечу, защищая Котаро.  
  
 — _Голоден,_  — шипит тварь, подбираясь все ближе. Сотканные из теней хвосты мечутся по комнате, задевая стены. Котаро все еще неподвижен, испуган, бесполезен, прячется за спиной Акааши, а так хочется что-то сделать, хочется бороться…  
  
 — Не дай коснуться себя, — приказывает Акааши, отталкивая его назад. — Позаботься о Козуме.  
  
 — Я вижу это… — шепчет Кенма. — Что это такое…  
  
 — Бегите!  
  
Тварь оставляет глубокие царапины на всем, до чего может дотянуться, скребет когтями по полу, подтягивая свою тушу. Куроо бросается на нее, но тварь уже выбрала своей жертвой Акааши. Смотрит своей тысячей глаз, а затем подбирается и прыгает. Слюна капает из оскаленных пастей, когда она рычит _«Голоден»._ Но Акааши невозможно поймать, невозможно задеть и невозможно ранить, потому что там, где он только что стоял, уже никого нет.  
  
Котаро быстро задвигает Козуме себе за спину и пятится назад, прикрывая его и не отводя взгляда от схватки. Призрачное тело Куроо сияет в полумраке, когда он сдерживает мечущиеся липкие тени и пытается их затолкать туда, откуда они пришли, куда-то под половицы.  
  
Туда, где эта тварь живет.  
  
А Котаро, черт возьми, все так же бесполезен…  
  
Забыв про Куроо, тени кидаются к нему. Котаро успевает лишь выпростать руки в защитном жесте, убедившись, что до Кенмы им не добраться. На помощь приходит невесть откуда взявшийся Акааши. Он кричит что-то — и перед Котаро вырастает дымовая завеса. Стена. Защитный непрозрачный барьер.  
  
Удар с той стороны! Еще один! Затем грохот! Затем…  
  
 — Прочь, — заклинает Акааши, и голос Куроо звучит в унисон. Раздается оглушительный топот. Пол трясется под ногами, а звуки из-за барьера доносятся такие, словно стены рушатся, как карточный домик, ровняют дом с фундаментом…  
  
А потом все затихает.  
  
Дым рассеивается постепенно. Из-за него Котаро не сразу удается разглядеть Куроо и Акааши — Акааши, чья левая рука, увитая тьмой, протянута к нему. Дым течет к Акааши широкими лентами, лижет руку, обвивает ее змеей, впитывается, _сам становится рукой…_  
  
Нэкомата пропала.  
  
Котаро облизывает губы, собираясь сказать хоть что-то, но Козуме успевает первым. Голос у него подрагивает, когда он неуверенно выглядывает из-за чужой спины.  
  
 — Куро?  
  
Он смотрит на Куроо, смотрит огромными и недоверчивыми глазами прямо в его же глаза. Куроо возвращает ему недоверчивый взгляд, не смея надеяться.  
  
 — Кенма?  
  
 — Куро… — охрипшим голосом повторяет Козуме. — Я тебя вижу…  
  
Он наверняка хотел бы сказать еще что-то, но его прерывает вновь нарастающий тревожный гул. Тени снова начинают мерцать и шевелиться.  
  
 — Отложите ваше трогательное воссоединение, — быстро командует Акааши. — Котаро, ближе ко мне. Еще ничего не закончилось.  
  
 — Что за херня? Акааши, твоя рука?.. Что, блять, вообще происходит!  
  
 — Нет времени, — обрубает он любые вопросы. — Мне нужно трое для экзорцизма. Куроо.  
  
Куроо кивает и послушно отвлекается от Кенмы, становясь рядом.  
  
 — Котаро, найди соль. Быстро, — Котаро не остается ничего, кроме как выполнять указание, копаясь в разворошенном нутре рюкзака, валяющегося среди вывернутых половиц. Он никогда раньше не участвовал в экзорцизме. Кружится голова, верх и низ меняются местами.  
  
 — Просто повторяйте за мной. Все что вам нужно, три раза повторить «Я изгоняю тебя».  
  
Акааши загребает соль из банки и кидает ее туда, откуда в первый раз появилась тварь, сразу же передавая банку Котаро. У того трясутся руки. Под его ногами рычит и скребется нэкомата, силясь выбраться из своего ада.  
  
 — Я изгоняю тебя, — язык во рту распух, ворочается неохотно, когда Котаро швыряет соль туда же, куда и Акааши. — Погодите, я не могу передать соль Куроо, если…  
  
Но Куроо уже протягивает ему открытую ладонь, и на краткое мгновение их пальцы соприкасаются, кожа к коже, мертвое к живому. Куроо дергается от неожиданности, и Котаро едва не выпускает банку из рук.  
  
 — Теперь можешь, — мрачно усмехается Акааши. — Не тормозите.  
  
Онемев, Котаро просто передает соль Куроо, который принимает ее дрожащими руками, запуская пятерню в банку и повторяя заклинание.  
Последняя волна. Темнота настойчиво рвется из-под перекрытий, лапами, клешнями, крыльями, хвостами цепляется за воздух. Котаро слышит протяжный кошачий вой и скулеж, искаженный яростью и злобой.  
  
 — _Мы просим разрешения очистить эту священную землю от скверны,_  — нараспев произносит Акааши.  
  
И дом… Если несколькими минутами ранее он буквально лежал в руинах, то теперь… исцеляется, выдыхает с облегчением. Котаро чувствует, как рассасывается тяжелый ком в горле, как опадают цепи, стиснувшие грудную клетку. Воздух становится легче, ярче разгорается лампа на потолке в обновленной гостиной.  
  
 — Оно ушло? — спрашивает Кенма.  
  
 — Ушло, — подтверждает Акааши, тяжело вздыхает и устало отступает назад, ломая равносторонний треугольник между Котаро и Куроо.  
  
 — Акааши, — тихо зовет Котаро, и голосовые связки не слушаются его. — Кто ты такой?  
  
Акааши долго смотрит на него, а потом протягивает руку, как будто собираясь погладить по щеке. Его ладонь замирает в каком-то сантиметре от кожи. Он обводит присутствующих тоскливым взглядом, и пальцы его превращаются струящийся дым, развеивающийся в воздухе. Невозможно даже понять, где заканчивается живая плоть и кость, потому что границы нет. Котаро с ужасом думает, что Акааши весь состоит из терпкого клубящегося дыма. А ведь он обнимал его, прикасался к нему, и всегда Акааши был таким реальным в его руках…  
  
 — Я энэнра.  
  
 — Энэнра? — машинально повторяет Котаро, потому что выговорить это оказывается легче, чем уложить в своей голове. Энэнры… мифические создания с прекрасными человеческими лицами, сотканные из дыма, рожденные лесными кострами.  
  
Кажется, Акааши забыл упомянуть об этом в их первую встречу. И во все остальные тоже, черт возьми!  
  
Котаро быстро делает шаг назад. Красивое лицо Акааши на какой-то момент кривится, но ему удается успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Кенму мало интересуют чужие взаимоотношения, его взгляд прикован к Куроо.  
  
 — Я тебя вижу, — бормочет он тихо. — Как это? Я могу…  
  
Куроо тянется, чтобы обнять его за плечи, но руки проходят сквозь Козуме. Кенма невольно отшатывается.  
  
 — Не можешь, — печально заключает Куроо.  
  
 — А как у него получилось? — спрашивает Кенма, нахмурившись и повернувшись к Котаро. Котаро пожимает плечами и еще раз касается предплечья Куроо — ткань изодранной толстовки под его пальцами теплая и абсолютно настоящая.  
  
 — У меня получается. Каким образом?  
  
 — Все дело в привычке, — спокойно говорит Акааши, и Котаро невольно переводит на него взгляд. Он не может не думать о том, что Акааши не человек. Каждая клеточка тела дрожит от непонимания и неверия. — Ты слишком долго взаимодействуешь со сверхъестественными существами.  
  
 — И поэтому я смог тебя увидеть? — спрашивает Кенма, упорно игнорируя то, что в комнате находится еще кто-то, кроме них с призраком.  
  
— Так и есть, — подтверждает Акааши. — Должно быть, схватка с нэкоматой сильно шокировала твою нервную систему, и ты увидел.  
  
Котаро наконец снова обретает способность говорить:  
  
 — Что за херотень?! — взрывается он, указывая пальцем на Акааши. — Ты же говорил мне, что я вижу сверхъестественное, потому что мы спим вместе! Что это передается половым путем!  
  
Куроо ржет, и даже Акааши не может сдержать смешка:  
  
 — Кто ж знал, что ты поверишь в это?  
  
 — Как ты… — обиженно выдыхает Котаро. На грудь словно лег многотонный булыжник, раскрошив ребра и смяв легкие. Акааши просто лжец, он врал ему обо всем так долго… — Я ненавижу тебя, — медленно и жестко проговаривает он, поймав взгляд Акааши.  
  
Краем глаза он успевает уловить, как привычная маска спокойствия сползает с лица Акааши, обнаруживая страх и сожаление, а затем — срывается с места, желая покинуть поскорее этот чертов дом, торопливо залетает на водительское сидение своей машины и оглушительно хлопает дверью.  
  
Ему нельзя сейчас на дорогу, хотя больше всего хочется уехать. Воздух с трудом проталкивается в легкие. Котаро в такой ярости, что на глаза падает алая пелена, а пальцы до хруста сжимают руль. Тронуться с места сейчас — значит наверняка попасть в аварию, но единственный, кого Котаро действительно хотелось бы переехать, — Акааши. Потому что ему все равно ничего не будет, потому что он блядская энэнра, он врал Котаро, и каждое слово, сказанное им, тоже было ложью!  
  
Ладно. «Просто дыши, Котаро», — успокаивает он сам себя. Если он сейчас выедет, то навредит в первую очередь себе.  
  
Дыши, повторяет он, и дышит. Его все еще трясет от ярости, дыхание прерывистое и поверхностное, но воздух заполняет легкие, и наконец ему удается разжать пальцы, мертвой хваткой стиснувшие руль. Он бессильно роняет голову и прижимается лбом к прохладному пластику.  
И уже когда он думает, что успокоился, дверь пассажирского сидения открывается.  
  
 — Выметайся, — приказывает он напарнику. — Свали нахрен из моей машины, видеть тебя не хочу.  
  
 — Котаро, — просит Акааши, — выслушай меня, пожалуйста. Дай мне возможность все объяснить.  
  
 — Нет! — это звучит по-детски даже для Котаро. — Ты мне врал!  
  
 — Я знаю, — Акааши неуверенно мнется, но в его глазах искреннее сожаление, и Котаро не может отвести взгляд. — Я прошу прощения.  
  
 — Что?..  
  
 — Я прошу прощения за то, что пришлось тебе врать. За то, что пришлось сделать тебе больно. Я клянусь, я не хотел.  
  
 — Тогда почему? — Котаро облизывает губы и выдыхает. От нервов начинает раскалываться голова и першит в горле.  
  
 — Я не… — Акааши запинается, — я чувствовал, что не могу рассказать тебе, Бокуто.  
  
Отстраненное «Бокуто» режет слух (а ведь до этого было _КотароКотароКотаро_ ), но он видит глаза Акааши. Он боится, не знает, чего ожидать, и поэтому осторожничает.  
  
 — Почему нет?! Неужели сложно было сказать «А, кстати, я забыл предупредить, я вообще-то не человек!»?  
  
 — Я вообще не ожидал, что ты меня увидишь, — начинает Акааши неуверенно, — а потом мы… То есть я… — он отводит взгляд, краснея. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты уходил. Мне понравилась твоя компания. Мне в самом деле все понравилось, — переводит дыхание. — По мифам энэнру может увидеть только тот, кто чист сердцем. Это правда, Бокуто. Когда ты заговорил со мной, я уже знал, что ты хороший человек. Я хотел, чтобы ты продолжал меня видеть.  
  
 — Оу, — смущенно кусает губу Котаро. Он не может продолжать злиться, видя Акааши, краснеющего, прячущего глаза и, возможно, даже немного влюбленного. Не сравнить, конечно, с помешательством Котаро. — Это не отменяет того факта, что ты мне врал. Это было хреновое решение.  
  
 — Я понимаю. Я действительно был неправ, — Акааши неуверенно протягивает руку, будто спрашивая разрешения. Котаро кивает, и на его щеку ложится теплая ладонь. — Я не хотел делать тебе больно. Просто мне казалось, что так проще.  
  
 — Ты такой дурак, — бормочет Котаро, и Акааши отстраняется.  
  
 — Знаю. Я все продумал. Я ждал, что у тебя возникнут вопросы обо мне. Я был готов ответить на каждый из них, но вместо этого ты просто принял меня, ничего не спрашивая. А потом закрутилось, ты придумал нам дело… Слишком много было поставлено на кон.  
  
 — Дурак, — повторяет Котаро.  
  
Акааши вздыхает, глядя на пустующую дорогу.  
  
 — Я знаю.  
  
 — Ты поэтому отказывал мне, когда я предлагал официально встречаться?  
  
Акааши бросает на него недоумевающий взгляд и медленно кивает.  
  
 — Я не хотел сделать только хуже.  
  
 — Мы же спали друг с другом!  
  
 — Ну, это потому, — Акааши мнется, — что я не мог удержаться, Ко… Бокуто.  
  
 — Назови меня Котаро, — жадно перебивает он, глядя решительно горящими глазами. — Назови меня Котаро и просто поцелуй.  
  
Акааши закусывает губу, колеблясь.  
  
Кровь стучит у Котаро в ушах, кончики пальцев покалывает от адреналина, и недалекое будущее кажется таким же пугающим, как и воющая темнота, погребенная под полом. Акааши осторожно гладит его по щеке, и его прикосновение — как шепот, как пламя, обволакивает и обнажает его до самой души. Будто Котаро становится таким же невероятным, как Акааши, сплетенным из дыма и огня, понимающим его язык и голос. Это пугающе, но вместе с тем и захватывающе, как ничто другое в этом мире.  
  
 — Котаро… — шепчет Акааши в самые губы.  
  
Губы Акааши поверх его, мягкие и чувствительные, заставляют мысли в голове перемешаться. Он не может даже закрыть глаза, потому что темные расширенные зрачки Акааши притягивают его взгляд.  
  
У него словно камень с плеч падает. Теперь он сможет целовать Акааши так часто, как только захочется, потому что тот тоже этого хочет. Потому что сейчас его ладонь ложится Котаро на шею и настойчиво притягивает ближе.  
  
Котаро увлекает Акааши в поцелуй, прикрывая глаза. Важно только то, что здесь и сейчас. Адреналин уходит из его тела, уступая место спокойному очевидному счастью. Адреналин — это обоюдоострый меч, но это новое чувство наполняет его простой радостью. Котаро тихо смеется в поцелуй.  
  
 — Что так тебя насмешило? — слова Акааши ощущаются призрачным дыханием на коже.  
  
 — Мы, — честно отвечает Котаро, улыбаясь. — Миримся, обжимаясь в машине, как подростки, хотя нас все еще ждет клиент.  
  
 — Клиент, — вздыхает Акааши, нехотя отстраняясь, чтобы Котаро не обиделся. — Козуме.  
  
 — И Куроо, — кивает Котаро. — Погоди, теперь-то мы встречаемся?  
  
 — Что? — хмурит брови Акааши.  
  
 — Ну, я как бы сказал Куроо, что нас ничего не связывает, и он, возможно… Но на самом деле я, конечно, так не думаю, и если ты хочешь — а я, например, очень хочу потому что ты мне нравишься… Но нам точно надо что-то решить с этим, ты понимаешь, о чем я?  
  
 — Вы общались? — холодно спрашивает Акааши, и Котаро мгновенно осознает свою ошибку.  
  
 — Черт! Вроде того. Мы переписывались… Прости, что не сказал тебе сразу, но ты вроде как не спрашивал, а Куроо на самом деле классный парень. Тем более, сейчас мы выяснили, что он вовсе не злобная нечисть, а любезно помог нам с изгнанием.  
  
Тонкие губы Акааши кривятся, и Котаро успокаивающе сжимает его колено.  
  
 — Эй, все в порядке? Я поговорю с ним, обещаю. Прости, я должен был рассказать.  
  
 — Не извиняйся, — Акааши морщится, как будто у него разом заболели все зубы. — Ты действительно был прав. Просто будь в следующий раз осторожнее.  
  
 — Ничего же плохого не случилось!  
  
 — Могло произойти, что угодно, — Акааши повышает голос. — С тобой могло бы произойти, что угодно, и тогда бы я… — он одергивает себя. — Боже. Я все испортил, да? Мне наверняка стоит пойти и извиниться.  
  
 — За что? Почему?  
  
 — Куроо должен меня ненавидеть. Я заточил его и собирался изгнать, хотя он был невиновен.  
  
 — Он не ненавидит тебя, — уверяет его Котаро. — Я… Ведь я люблю тебя так сильно, значит и он полюбит.  
  
 — Это не так уж просто, как тебе кажется, — бормочет Акааши, и Котаро ждет, что он вот-вот скажет что-то еще, но он просто замолкает.  
  
 — Ты опять за свое.  
  
 — О чем ты?  
  
 — Ты недоговариваешь что-то.  
  
Акааши молчит, облизывает пересохшие губы — Котаро следит за движением его языка.  
  
 — Я не привык к этому, — наконец изрекает он хрипло и неуверенно. — Быть откровенным.  
  
 — Обычно у тебя не бывает проблем с этим. Ты порой излишне откровенен, — говорит Котаро, думая, что «жестокий» лучше всего описывает отношение Акааши к посторонним людям.  
  
 — Я не человек, — резковато отвечает он и сразу же пытается смягчиться. — Понимаешь, до тебя… мне не на ком было отрабатывать навыки общения…  
  
 — Ты поэтому не сказал мне правду?  
  
 — Почему? — Акааши иронично изгибает бровь.  
  
 — Потому что тебе было одиноко, — честно и открыто предполагает Котаро, попадая в самую цель, как умеет только он. — Поэтому ты не дал мне даже шанса уйти.  
  
Акааши выглядит удивленным, отводит взгляд и прочищает горло, прежде чем снова встретиться с ним глазами и кивнуть:  
  
 — Наверно, ты прав.  
  
 — Куроо тоже очень одинокий. Может быть, вам удастся подружиться. Мы могли бы вместе устраивать ночи кино и показывать ему киношки, которые он пропустил по телику! И вообще, если ты так же, как Куроо не шаришь в современном мире, то неудивительно, что ты не смеешься над моими шутками.  
  
 — Все не так просто, — повторяет Акааши, но на этот раз в уголке его губ прячется улыбка, и Котаро тоже улыбается.  
  
 — Все может быть куда проще. Не усложняй, Кейджи.  
  
Имя Акааши чувствуется на языке очень знакомо, пусть Котаро и нечасто осмеливался его так называть.  
  
 — Я не усложняю.  
  
 — Усложняешь. Это очень по-человечески, кстати.  
  
Акааши фыркает, и окаменевшая линия его плеч становится мягче, когда он расслабленно откидывается на спинку сидения.  
  
 — И то верно.  
  
Котаро быстро целует его в уголок улыбающихся губ — просто потому что может, потому что хочет, потому что Акааши выглядит слишком мило, чтобы удержаться.  
  
 — Давай возвращаться? — предлагает он, выбираясь из машины.  
  
До места недавней схватки с нэкоматой они идут рядом, сталкиваясь плечами.  
  
Куроо и Кенма стоят близко, тихо переговариваясь, и у обоих во взгляде сквозит светлая грусть, которую может принести только встреча после долгой разлуки. Котаро не хочется их прерывать, но Куроо сам бросает на него взгляд и печально улыбается.  
  
Ему идет улыбка.  
  
 — Хэй, ребята, вы в порядке? — как ни в чем не бывало спрашивает Котаро, и Куроо кивает в ответ. Козуме наблюдает за ними. — Мы вроде как со всем разобрались. Демон изгнан. Счастливый конец сказочке для всех нас!  
  
 — Во всяком случае, один из его вариантов, — сухо добавляет Акааши, и Котаро беспечно смеется.  
  
 — Он всегда так безнадежно оптимистичен? — хмыкает Куроо.  
  
 — Да, насколько я могу судить, — отвечает Акааши, удивленный, что он вообще заговорил с ним. — Мы не так уж давно знакомы.  
  
Котаро, светясь от счастья, обнимает Акааши за плечи и притягивает его к себе под бок.  
  
 — Мы знакомы более чем достаточно! Козуме, у вас все хорошо?  
  
Кенма кивает:  
  
 — Если все закончилось, — говорит он негромко, — то спасибо вам. Я должен заплатить…  
  
 — Было бы неплохо, — жизнерадостно восклицает Котаро. — Кстати, возвращение к жизни лучшего друга — идет отдельным тарифо… Ай, Акааши, не толкай меня!  
  
 — Я схожу в спальню за деньгами, — Козуме исчезает на лестнице.  
  
Котаро провожает его взглядом:  
  
 — Я же не хотел его обидеть!  
  
 — Вы, кстати, нифига не вернули меня к жизни, — беззлобно поправляет его Куроо.  
  
 — Ну что-то вроде того же! Он может тебя видеть!  
  
 — Но он не может сделать этого, — Куроо неуверенно протягивает руку, чтобы потрепать Котаро по волосам, и убирает ее, грустно усмехаясь.  
  
 — Что поделать… — Котаро ловко перехватывает его руку за запястье, удивляясь теплой и сухой коже под своими пальцами. Запястье у Куроо лишь немного уже, чем у Котаро, когда он крепко обхватывает его пальцами. — Ты теплый.  
  
В комнате становится тихо. Куроо молчит и бездумно изучает контраст между своей бледной кожей и загорелым Котаро.  
  
 — Эй, ты в порядке? — не дождавшись ответа, Котаро поворачивается к Акааши. — Я сломал его?  
  
 — Нет, — с хрипотцой в голосе отвечает Куроо. — Просто… Меня уже много лет никто не трогал, Бокуто.  
  
 — Ох, — он мгновенно отпускает Куроо. — Прости. Прости, чувак. Просто суперпрости.  
  
 — Ерунда, — отмахивается Куроо. — Я не против. К слову… — он переводит взгляд с Котаро на Акааши, — вы между собой все порешали?  
  
 — Ага, — сияет улыбкой Котаро.  
  
 — Я так и подумал, — Куроо на какое-то мгновение выглядит удрученным, но все же выдавливает из себя ухмылку. — Рад за вас.  
  
 — Кстати, Акааши, — начинает Котаро, закусывая внутреннюю сторону щеки от волнения. — Я, в общем-то, давно хотел сказать. Ну, знаешь, тут такая забавная история…  
  
 — Я в курсе, что ты не слишком моногамен, — в лоб перебивает Акааши. — Если именно это ты сейчас боишься мне сообщить.  
  
 — Я не боюсь, — надувается Котаро. —Я, вообще-то, забочусь о твоих чувствах.  
  
 — Не стоит, — Акааши бесстрастно пожимает плечами. — Я понимаю, что это значит. Я не обижусь, если ты захочешь встречаться с Куроо.  
  
 — Серьезно? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Куроо.  
  
 — Серьезно?! — вторит ему Котаро. — Кейджи, я даже не знаю, что мне хочется сделать больше, ударить тебя или поцеловать…  
  
 — Почему это ты хочешь меня ударить? — недоумевающее и абсолютно искренне хмурит брови Акааши, перебивая его.  
  
 — …но если честно, я надеялся на большее. Между нами. Тремя. Ну, вы же поняли меня! — Котаро поигрывает бровями, складывая пальцами треугольник.  
  
Акааши и Куроо обмениваются взглядами, полными непонимания.  
  
 — А не слишком ли ты разогнался? — угрожающе начинает Акааши.  
  
Куроо охотно подхватывает:  
  
 — Может, стоит начать с чего-то более нейтрального, типа, узнать друг друга получше, а? О, привет, Кенма!  
  
Котаро, в самых смелых снах не предполагавший такой развязки и полностью ушедший в свои мечты, даже не замечает, как на пороге появляется Козуме с пачкой купюр в руках.  
  
 — Я не хотел вас прерывать, — вежливо говорит Кенма. — Мне показалось, вы решаете что-то важное.  
  
Котаро быстро хватает Куроо и Акааши за руки и триумфально демонстрирует переплетенные пальцы:  
  
 — Та-дам! Козуме, могу я считать, что ваше благословение у меня в кармане?!  
  
Куроо качает головой, сжимая ладонь Котаро, и свободной рукой показывает Кенме подойти ближе:  
  
 — Я больше не привязан к этому дому, — объясняет он. — Меня не пускала грозившая тебе нэкомата.  
  
Козуме благодарно склоняет голову.  
  
 — Спасибо, что присматривал за мной, — искренне говорит он. — Это, наверно, эгоистично, но я рад, что ты был со мной все это время.  
  
— А я рад, что с тобой ничего не случилось, — отвечает ему Куроо, и его улыбка на какое-то мгновение кажется слишком интимной. Так не улыбаются даже любовникам — только людям, которым ты доверил бы часть своей души. Котаро немного ревнует. Они старые друзья, а его Куроо знает всего ничего.  
  
Но, похоже, Котаро нервничает достаточно, чтобы Куроо это заметил.  
  
— Не хочешь выйти поговорить? — ненавязчиво интересуется он.  
  
— Что? Нет! Не-не-не, я в полном порядке. Останемся зде…  
  
— Мы отойдем на минутку, — Куроо предупреждает Кенму и Акааши. — Удачи с уборкой этого бардака! — и тянет Котаро наверх по лестнице, на чердак, где они впервые встретились.  
  
— В чем дело? — спрашивает он, когда они остаются наедине. Может, он и не знает Котаро так же близко, как Козуме, но читать его не составляет труда — Котаро всегда абсолютно прозрачен в своих чувствах, хорошо это или плохо. Однако он протестующе машет руками в ответ на скептический взгляд Куроо:  
  
— Ни в чем! Нет, правда, я в норме!  
  
— Чем ты расстроен? Ты же получил все, что ты хотел, разве нет?  
  
— Получил, — Котаро не знает, как объясниться, потому что правда будет звучать по-детски эгоистично. — Вы с Козуме… никогда не были вместе, да?  
— Что? — Куроо расслабляется, догадываясь, в чем дело. — Ты об этом? Мы были очень близки, но не так, как ты подумал.  
  
— И ты никогда не хотел с ним встречаться?  
  
— Может, только когда мы были подростками, — заключает Куроо. — Знаешь, в то время жениться на лучшем друге кажется отличной идеей, чтобы всегда быть рядом. Хотел бы я быть с ним сейчас? Нет.  
  
— Тогда ладно, — Котаро ненавидит себя за откровенное облегчение, пробившееся в голосе.  
  
Куроо делает шаг к нему, и его ладонь оказывается на щеке Котаро, а губы — на его губах.  
  
Губы у него совсем не такие, какими, по мнению Котаро, они должны быть у призрака. Теплые и сухие, как и подушечки пальцев, касающиеся его щеки. Котаро настолько увлечен этим открытием, что замирает, даже не отвечая на поцелуй. Куроо пытается отстраниться, но теперь уже Котаро удерживает его, притягивая к себе.  
  
Они не целуются долго, но даже эти минуты кажутся вечностью. Котаро пробивает крупной дрожью, которую он не чувствовал с тех самых пор, когда зажимался с незнакомцем в «Оркестре», ощущая на кончике чужого языка привкус дыма и огня. Котаро не дает Куроо выпутаться из его объятий.  
— Как думаешь, у меня действительно какие-то извращенные наклонности? «Призракофилия»? — довольно смеется ему в губы.  
  
Куроо смеется тоже, и Котаро сразу же понимает, что сделает все, чтобы Куроо смеялся как можно чаще.  
  
— Может быть, — отвечает он, все еще посмеиваясь. — Акааши все равно не призрак.  
  
— Призрак, энэнра, — усмехается Котаро, — какая к черту разница?  
  
— Думаю, мы выясним это в процессе, — пошло подмигивает Куроо.  
  
— О боже, я, наверно, сразу же умру, если увижу вас с Акааши вместе!  
  
— Я тоже, — серьезно говорит Куроо, и сквозь маску его напускной беспечности и самоуверенности просматривается одиночество и усталость. Котаро мгновенно улавливает эту перемену в его настроении и крепко сжимает его руку.  
  
— Не волнуйся. Все будет круто, — обещает он. — Все будет просто чертовски круто, я клянусь.  
  
 — Я верю тебе.  
  
Они спускаются обратно в гостиную, где Акааши и Кенма, стоя на коленях, пытаются закрыть провалы пола.  
  
— Отлично смотришься в этой позе, Кейджи! — воодушевленно восклицает Котаро. Он не отпускает руку Куроо, даже когда Акааши задерживает взгляд на их переплетенных пальцах.  
  
Акааши встает на ноги и… улыбается им обоим.  
  
Котаро понимает, что он не соврал. У них все действительно будет хорошо.  
  
— Значит, вы разобрались? — мурлычет Акааши.  
  
— И не только! — намекающе щурится Котаро, даже не удосужившись понизить тон. Козуме передергивает плечами, но больше никак не реагирует.  
  
Акааши тихо хмыкает, когда Котаро обнимает его за талию и тычется губами в висок.  
  
— У тебя вечно самые дурацкие идеи.  
  
— И они всегда срабатывают!  
  
— Что-то вроде того, да, — улыбается он, поглядывая на отошедшего Куроо.  
  
— Потому что я просто гениален!  
  
— Надейся.  
  
— Я гений, Кейджи. А это просто еще одно доказательство моей гениальности!  
  
Акааши смеется и примирительно устраивает голову у него на плече. Котаро сияет, наблюдая, как в стороне тихо беседуют Куроо с Кенмой.  
  
Да, все будет просто чертовски круто! 

                                   


End file.
